Child of the Forest
by mobile fountain triangle
Summary: Having stumbled upon the massacre of her village, one girl sets out to kill the man she holds responsible for the event, Sesshomaru. But, in her new environment, will she instead not find revenge, but something she had always needed? AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its affiliates are property of Rumiko Takahashi. All other characters, settings, and plotlines are property of this author. There shall be no unauthorized reproduction of this story. Viewer discretion is advised.

**Prologue**

_Huff, Huff, Huff._

Her breathe came out in short pants, and she could feel the pain swell up in her sides. She had never run this hard before.

_Huff, Huff, Huff._

The feeling, this dread, had crept into her heart only hours ago. She had been in a village just north of her home. They had a raging demon problem and she had been sent to slay it. She, being the only one proper to fix the problem, had been sent alone.

_I shouldn't have left_. The thought entered her mind only briefly, for it was soon pushed out by a small voice urging her to move faster. Her hair, pulled up into a ponytail, whipped frantically as she sprinted through the dark forest. Her slayer suit was built for speed, fitting to her body without constricting her.

She came upon the clearing before her village and slowed down to a stop, covering her mouth trying to choke back a scream. Bile rose in her throat and she swallowed heavily.

Gruesome, the only word that could be used to define the scene lay out before her eyes. Blood was everywhere, soaking into the ground. The metallic scent clung to every air particle, easily masking any other scent. The bodies were twisted and disfigured. She stumbled back to a tree, using it to hold her up. The stench made her knees grow weak and made her mind stumble over her thoughts.

The dark night helped to shield her eyes from the battle grounds, but she quickly identified some familiar forms. Laying in front of the gate, as if he had spent his last breathe trying in vain to protect those who were hidden away in their homes, was the man who had been like a father to her. He had been proud, almost vain, but he had fought against the prejudice she had faced at such a young age. He had been her fatherly figure, teaching her the art of demon slaying to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. His throat had been torn open, allowing blood to gush out and soak his suit. Beside him lay his son, battered and still. The boy's legs were twisted at an odd angle, and the bruises on his neck revealed that he had been choked to death. She had never liked him, nor had he liked her, but it was a horribly slow way to die. She hoped his spirit would rest in peace.

It was obvious that those who had fought so valiantly in front of the village's gates had been mercilessly slaughtered, not a soul that lied on this ground breathed. She could only hope that survivors lurked within the wooden walls. The faint orange light emitting from the village seemed to suck up all the hope her heart possessed.

Stepping carefully around the tattered bodies, she gave a quick prayer before slipping between the large wooden doors. She had never been very religious before, but now seemed like the time.

The scene within the wooden walls seemed just as disturbing as what was outside them. The huts burned steadily, the flames climbing towards the sky. Here she could much better see the lifeless bodies. To her left, the body face down, strewn out in front of a house, suggesting that he had stood up to charge and had been taken down just as quickly, was the old man she knew so well. She had never known his name, but she knew he had been a notorious slayer in his younger years. He had sat on his porch in a rocking chair, sharing his adventures and kills to any unfortunate child who had come too close to his home. Blood was pooled out around his head and she could faintly see a large crack. Heads wounds were usually fatal.

She continued on, looking this way and that. She wanted to call out, to see if anyone was alive, but she heart told her that the demon that had done this had been sure to check that no single being had escaped its' wrath. In front on her was a woman, her back completely soaked with blood. In her arms, she clutched a small baby. The baby had minimal blood on its' body, but its' empty eyes told her that the impact on its head hitting the ground as the demon cut into its' mother's back had probably killed the tiny thing. She quickly hurried past it.

She turned the corner and let out a strangled shriek. She fell to the ground, her knees hitting the dirt hard. She kept herself up with her arm so as not to fall fully to the ground. Her other hand covered her mouth as a sob threatened to abandon her throat. Her tears clouded her vision, but the sight was forever seared in her mind. In front of her, so carelessly laid out, was a little girl. Her short black hair drenched with blood, eyes staring emptily back at her. Still in the little girl's hand was a small doll, its cloth spattered with the girl's blood. The girl's death was blatantly obvious. The demon had ripped her heart out. A large gap in the little girl's chest showed just that.

The tortured and mangled word that ripped from her throat sailed through the forest air, quieting the night creatures.

"Morinoko!"

**1234567890987654321234567890**

"Morinoko!"

The words flung through the air, catching his highly sensitive ears. The person was obviously distressed, the raw emotion behind the voice revealed that.

"Lord, shall we stop to investigate the source of the cry?" A small imp spoke hesitantly from his side.

"No, Jaken, we shall not." His voice was cold, but he felt sympathy for the tortured being. He knew it to be some poor, unfortunate souls that had so stupidly ventured out into the forest so late at night and had stumbled upon a blood-thirsty yokai that had been searching for a late night snack. The owner of the voice had most likely just seen their friend torn in half by the lowly yokai.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken bowed as he apologized. Seshoumaru made no notion to show that he had even heard the imp.

Sesshomaru looked down his nose at the lowly yokai who so easily killed humans. Yes, there were many of them and they were weak, thus making them easy prey, but if the Kamis chose have the humans in surplus, who was he to argue? The simple animals that walked on this land were his meal, and he made sure that his people knew that as well. Sesshomaru was a Lord of a yokai kingdom in the west, the Kingdom of Inu no Taisho. His subjects, under his law, were forbidden to harm humans for a meal. Seshomaru couldn't help but wonder in the voice was also now contents of the demon's stomach.

He didn't stop to check, instead, he continued his trek to his kingdom. He had travelled to the east, to talk to a ruthless lord named Naraku who Sesshomaru suspected to be sending his yokai troops upon Sesshomaru's villages. The short, simple visit had extended, to Sesshomaru's dismay, to many moon falls, as Naraku was not one to admit his faults. They were not his villages to attack, even if, as Naraku had put it, they were "the weak huts of the parasitic ningens."

As he neared his kingdom, the scream floated to the back of his mind to be stored and forgotten. Sesshomaru was not one to dwell on such minuscule things such as a little cry.

**1234567890987654321234567890**

The sun rose slowly, turning the dark sky a pretty shade of pink. But to her, the world was far from pretty. No, the pretty had been stolen from her by the evil claws of a vengeful demon. The fires had died down, for the huts that had fed the flame's hunger were no more than piles of ash with small bits of blackened wood. She slowly unfolded herself from her crouched position she had assumed by the girl's body. Her muscles ached as she stood slowly, averting her eyes to the sky. She didn't need to see the body in a new light. She never wanted to see it again. A lone tear traveled down her dirty face, leaving a clear path. Something glinting in the weak sun caught her eye.

There, on the ground, amidst the damage to her home, was a torn piece of cloth. It had the dried spots of blood, and as she picked it up, she noticed that the cloth was made of a soft fabric, suggesting that the owner was of high standing. She flipped the small piece of cloth over and her eyes widened drastically. On this small item the coat of arms of Inu no Taisho was sewn in. She knew Inu no Taisho was a demon kingdom due west of here. Her people had been in an uneasy truce with the kingdom, for the Lord had decreed that none of his demon or half-demon subjects were to harm the human villages if her village of slayers did not harm his subjects. She crumpled the piece of cloth up in her balled fist as her anger rose. Someone had broken that truce and she would be damned if justice was not served. She was only one girl, but her disability among her people would be her advantage among the demons.

Rushing to the only building that had remained untouched, save the blood smears on the ground, showing that those who had taken up refuge in the makeshift prayer room had been dragged out. She leaped up the wooden steps, walked into the dim room and quickly shut the door. She paid no mind to being quiet; the murderer was long gone, thinking that it had escaped punishment by killing all of the people. They didn't know that one girl had been out at the time of their so carefully executed plan. The wooden room was dim, only being lit with small flames that burned brightly in their metal bowls. She bowed before a painted scroll of the Kamis.

"Please," She seemed to beg the image, "please help me make this foul demon that destroyed my home pay for his transgressions against my people."

Standing up, she glared at the small cloth in her hand, before placing it in her pocket.

"I promise Morinoko," She whispered." I will make that demon pay for what he did to you."

Exiting the prayer house, she smirked to herself. It would be too hard to track down the true murderer of her people, but she would make an example of their actions. She would kill their beloved Lord and show this demon that her people were not to be messed with.

She quickly left the village, travelling west to the Inu no Taisho Kingdom. A plan began to unfold in her mind as how she would infiltrate the demon kingdom and the heavily guarded palace. _Yes_, she thought wickedly, _royal blood will be spilt to show that a demon slayer is not to be so easily played with._

**End of Prologue**

A/N: Thank you for taking time to read my story, it was much appreciated! This is what I guess you could call a "pilot" chapter. So, in order for me to continue this story, I request that at least one person, by reviewing, show interest it this. That can be as simple as you saying "I liked it." Of course, considering that I already wrote out this whole dang thing, I may just put it all up anyway. But it would be nice to know that someone is actually reading it and likes it. So please, if you want more, let me know!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A cute little neko yokai sat curled up in a lap of a young women who hummed happily to herself as she strung beads together on a string.

_Yes_, she thought almost giddily to herself, _this should keep that little Hanyo out of trouble!_

The door to the room slammed open and a smug wolf yokai sauntered in, placing himself in a chair across from the young woman seated at the table. She made it quite obvious that she was ignoring him.

"Kagome-chan," he grinned.

"Koga-kun," she acknowledged politely. "You seem rather, uh, pleased with yourself."

Koga chuckled quietly. "Where's that mutt?" he asked Kagome, ignoring her initial interest in his happy mood. "He's usually not far from you. In fact, I can't even sniff that dirty hanyo out."

"His brother has arrived home and required his presence, at least, that is what I presume," Kagome stated.

"So," Koga grinned wider, "You want to know why I am so happy?"

Kagome sighed, placing the half-finished necklace down. "Koga-kun, do not be so rude. If you are going to bring it up again, you must share!"

Koga leaned back in his chair, a little too smug for Kagome's liking. The neko in her lap gave a yawn before hopping off and walking out the door to find her master.

"Well," Koga drawled, "You'll have to keep it a secret."

Kagome rolled her eyes, sighing. "I'm a miko, Koga-kun. I promise you I can be trusted."

Koga looked at her suspiciously. "I don't trust on just someone's word. You'll have to do a Yokai Oath for me to even utter a word."

Kagome sighed again_. Is it really worth the trouble_? She thought. It seemed that she deemed it so, for she stretched her arm across the table for Koga to take.

"Kagome, do you promise not to speak a word of what I will tell you," Koga started. "And that you will tell no one that I told you?"

"I promise," Kagome said, a little bored. "Now spill."

Releasing her hand, he kicked up his chair and rested his legs on the table. "I had a little fun last night."

Kagome tilted her head at his words, confused. "That's you secret? I gave a Yokai Oath for _that_?"

Koga gave a loud laugh. "I'm not done yet, woman. It' not that I did, but what I did."

Kagome grew a little worried at his evil expression. She started to regret that oath. _Kami,_ she thought desperately, _I'm going to be killed for treachery for knowing this!_

"You know that Yokai slayer village east of here?" Koga started. Kagome nodded a little numbly. She didn't like where this was going.

"I was a little bored last night and a little fed up with those people. Going around, killing some yokai who only obeyed their natural instincts. So I decided to have a little_ fun_ with them."

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. So, Koga went around, sending up some fright among the slayer village, making them run for their weapons. No harm there.

"So I killed them," Koga finished casually.

Kagome choked. "What?" she shrieked. "How did you-why-Koga!" Kagome stood up, slamming her fists against the table. "You can't do that! We had a truce with them!"

Koga rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. But no one is going to know I did it. And," he continued, "with them all dead, who's going to tell that it was even someone from here?"

Kagome blanched at his words. All? That's not even possible!

"You can't kill a whole village of yokai slayers, it's not-it's not possible!" Kagome stuttered.

Koga grinned again. "I know right? No one can say they have done that, not even the great Sesshomaru!"

Kagome glared at him. "That's only because Sesshomaru would never do something so vile!"

"Don't be so upset, Kagome. Those people looked down at you too."

Kagome frowned, but she knew he was right. Those slayers sneered at her for choosing to live amongst the yokai. Kagome sat down, fully digesting his words.

"How?" she asked, just wanting to know how he could so easily pick off a whole village of people trained to kill him.

Koga gave a shrug. "They usually have warning of an attack. I just strutted up to their little gate and let the blood pour. They all gathered outside, leaving those unprotected inside. So once I took down the trained slayers, the rest was simple."

Kagome picked up the necklace again, contemplating its use. Maybe it would do better to be around Koga's neck…

Koga stood up, his chair scraping against the stone floor. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked. "This is the army's room where they plan. It's a cave, Kagome. It's cold and drafty. That measly fire isn't doing much."

Kagome giggled. "I'm making Inuyasha some subjugation beads in hopes that he will withhold his temper. I couldn't as well make it where he would so easily find me, like in the shrine or with Sango. I had to be tricky."

Koga chuckled at her thinking. It really was a pity that the mutt got the pretty girl. Though, if she was his, it would be those beads that would go around his neck.

"Well, I really must be going," Koga finished. "I will see you later, no?"

Kagome nodded as the wolf yokai left the room, his brown tail swishing behind him.

"I can't tell a soul," Kagome spoke to the room. "I wonder what effects this will have." Kagome gulped. "I wonder what Sesshomaru-sama will say when he finds out about this. He won't be happy at all."

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: First, I would like to thank my first two reviewers! You guys are now like my favorite people in the world, I kid you not. Also, I will probably be updating about every other day, more or less depending on if I have time. But do not fear! I will eventually have the whole story up, so no worries about any discontinuation!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sesshomaru stood overlooking his gardens from his room's balcony. He noted with distaste that the bushes had not been pruned to his liking. Someone would have to fix that immediately.

"You wanted something?" His brother's grating voice filled his ears. He merely shut his eyes, hoping to rid his head of the noise.

"My visit with Naraku was unsuccessful, I am sad to admit," Sesshomaru started in his calm tone. "We will require extra guards around the outer-villages. Luckily Naraku is not brave enough to come far into my lands."

Inuyasha stood by the door, scratching his head. Sesshomaru, unsuccessful? The idea was preposterous, almost laughable! In fact…

Inuyasha let out a loud roar of laughter, falling to the floor out of breath.

Sesshomaru whipped round, letting his anger show on his face. "You find something of humor, hanyo?" He growled.

Inuyasha regained his breath and stood up. "You were unsuccessful. That has never happened before," he explained, stressing on the word never.

Sesshomaru turned back around, looking off into the sky. "Naraku is stubborn and I had no proof, only a hunch." _Which is correct_, he added silently in his head.

Inuyasha opened his mouth, most likely to say something vulgar, when a knock of the wooden screen was heard and the blurry shape of a person was seen.

"Sesshomaur-sama," a disembodied voice spoke out. "Myoga has arrived!"

Inuyasha slid open the screen door without permission and looked down at the kneeling person. "Miroku, whaddya want?"

Miroku stood up and frowned at Inuyasha. "I believe I made my arrival clear. Myoga is down in the city and he had brought some servants." And, with a lecherous grin, he added, "Some of the ladies are quite the view."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku's statement. "I thought Monks were supposed to be pure," he murmured under his breath.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "I will be down momentarily, Houshi. I will meet you there." Miroku bowed and scurried off. "And you, Inuyasha, will go find the wolf to tell him that he must send off some men to my borders."

Inuyasha growled at the thought of having to see that mangy wolf so soon, but he did as he was told, and stalked off. Sesshomaru left his room, ready to see the servants that Myoga had brought in.

1234567890987654321234567890

The cart came to a stop in the center of Inu no Taisho kingdom and she breathed a relieved sigh, pushing some loosed hair out of her eyes. It had been a bumpy trip and she had the bruises to prove it. She would have preferred to run to the city, but she knew that the only safe way in was in disguise. Sadly that involved her dressing up as a peasant and pretending that she needed to serve for money.

"Everybody off!" The short, old man who had driven the cart called out. "Everybody geddup!"

She slid herself off the cart more smoothly than the other women she had journeyed with. She raised an eyebrow at their stumbling. These women didn't seem built for any sort of labor. In fact, they were considerably well-dressed and bathed. Her stomach dropped and a cold feeling entered her stomach.

_Surely a Demon Lord would fear of a possible half-demon heir_, she thought worriedly.

"Line up!" The old man ordered the women, pushing some into place. She took her spot at the end of the line, hoping that she was in fact here to be a servant, not a concubine. She gulped at the thought.

The palace's doors opened with a boom and a tall Inu demon stepped out. He had long white hair and shimmering silk attire. His eyes were a cold gold and he proudly showed the marks of a Lord on his face. He was most definitely the man she was looking for.

"Plenty of young women, all ready to serve you, my lord! Hard-workers too!" The old man chuckled, eyeing the prettily dressed girls. She gave a relieved sigh, so they were here to work, but then why the fancy attire?

She received her answer when as the Lord inspected the women with an uncaring eye, the girls adjusted their clothes and fixed their hair.

_Oh Kami_, she thought, _these women may be here to work, but they only hope to warm his bed!_

The thought of pruning in front of him to catch his attention like these other women flitted across her mind, but she quickly decided against it. He didn't seem to be looking for a bed companion and a girl not bothered by his looks would definitely be a good choice. She would get into that castle and she would do what she had set out to do.

1234567890987654321234567890

Sesshomaru gave a wary eye to the women lined out before him. They batted their eyes and swung their hips in what was supposed to be, he imagined, a seductive way. He fought the urge to growl at them. Maybe that would make them stop.

His eye ran down the row, rather disappointed in today's picks. The village girls, all of them hoping to win a spot in his heart. They didn't realize that he didn't associate with humans in such a manner.

The girl at the end caught his eye. She was considerably taller than the rest, though not nearly as tall as him. Bangs hung above her green eyes and her black hair was pulled into a low ponytail. She had a lithe and toned form. He imagined, unlike the other women, she could actually pull her weight in rice. She stood still, hands clasped in front of her, staring ahead. She was dressed in dull clothes and didn't even bother to brush back the loosed ends of hair that swung in the breeze. She obviously was here for a job.

"Myoga," he asked quietly, "Where did you pick her up?"

"While on my way here, of course," Myoga said, rather confused.

Sesshomaru glared at the yokai. "What village?"

"Oh, Oh! Yes, yes, what village, of course! I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You picked her up, didn't you?" Sesshomaru groaned, annoyed. How did he not know?

Myoga shrugged. "While on my way here, she chased me down, asking where I was going. When I told her where I was heading, she politely asked me if she could hop on. She gave me the prettiest little smile and I couldn't turn her down. I don't normally allow random people to board my cart, but you know I am a sucker for a pretty face."

Sesshomaru shook his head, closing his eyes. Of course, a pretty girl and Myoga becomes a slave to her word. "What is her name?"

Myoga gave it a thought. "Well, I don't believe I asked her, actually."

Sesshomaru stalked over the girl. "What is your name?"

She bowed politely before answering his question. "Mitsuhime, Lord. My name is Mitsuhime."

"And where are you from?" Sesshomaru continued, wanting to make sure she wasn't an infiltrator.

"A small village east of here," She spoke confidently. "I come in hopes of a job, for I am without a home or family." Mitsuhime gave him a small smile. "And the village men wouldn't have me."

Sesshomaru thought that rather weird. She was beautiful for a human, and considerably pretty by yokai standards. It was most likely that she didn't want the village men. He was unable to detect a lie within her voice, so what she said must be true to some degree.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The houshi called out as he ran over.

Sesshomaru whipped around, angry. "And where were you?"

The Houshi looked a little sheepish. "I made a quick stop and it took longer than I had originally thought." Sesshomaru knew what that meant. He had stopped to see his beloved Sango, his hand had wondered too far, and he had spent the extra time unconscious on the floor.

"Houshi," He commanded. "Take this one." He pointed to Mitsuhime. "And," he added, "Those two." The twins that he pointed at gave a soft squeal. Maybe they weren't such a good idea.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama," Miroku bowed. "Ladies, follow me."

Mitsuhime watched ad Sesshomaru walked back to his palace and the remaining women sent her a death glare. Even the giggling twins seemed wary of her presence. It was understood. Sesshomaru had shown much interest in her. She smirked at that. It seemed that wiggling her way into the palace would be easier than she had originally thought.

"I am Miroku, the city's Houshi. I am the consultant for Lord Sesshomaru. I will be showing you to your stations." Miroku seemed friendly, but she was hesitant to near him.

"Miroku-sama," one of the twins giggled. "Will we being seeing Sesshomaru-sama?"

Miroku answered sternly, "Only if Sesshomaru-sama wishes you to see him." The twins looked crestfallen at his statement. The palace loomed in front of them as they entered. Mitsuhime was close to her goal. She smiled inwardly at the thought. By the end of next week, the Great Lord Sesshomaru would be six feet under.

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The houshi, or as he had asked Mitsuhime to call him, Miroku-san, had left the air-headed twins behind in the washer room. She had grown quite annoyed with their senseless gossip and chatter. She knew they would be happy, though. The washroom was a place of rumors, along with the servant's quarters. She planned to spend little time in both areas.

"Miroku-san," she asked as they rounded another corner, "where am I to be placed?"

Miroku turned around, smiling. "You, my dear, are to be working in the kitchen. You seem much more fit for actual work." Mitsuhime smirked at that. She had just arrived and already she was favored more.

"And," Miroku added, almost as an afterthought, "Will you do the pleasure of bearing my children?"

Mitsuhime blinked at his kneeled form in front of her. Was he serious? But before she had time to respond, a large weapon sailed through the air, hitting Miroku on the back of the head. He lurched forward slightly from the impact and Mitsuhime stepped to the side as he came crashing to the floor.

She looked up at the owner of the weapon, a pretty brown-haired girl wearing a uniform similar to Mitsuhime's slaying suit. Was she a demon slayer as well? Residing in a Demon kingdom? Mitsuhime didn't think her idea to be a common occurrence. She looked up at Mitsuhime and gave her a small smile.

Bowing, she greeted Mitsuhime. "Hello, my name is Sango. I am sorry if he offended your person. He is a monk, but a lecherous one at that." Mitsuhime gave a small chuckle, finding the idea of a lecherous monk quite hilarious.

Mitsuhime shook her head. "No, he did not offend me, only surprised me. My name is Mitsuhime. I am a new servant here."

Sango smiled. "We are glad to have your services, Mitsuhime-chan." Sango turned her eyes to the semi-conscious monk lying of the floor, clutching his head. "Houshi, I thought you said you were done with your old ways!" Miroku attempted to stand up, but Sango hit him again, with a large boomerang, Mitsuhime noticed, and Miroku fell to the floor once more. Sango gave a harrumph and stalked off.

Miroku shakily got back on his feet, and chased after Sango. "Sango, dear," he called after her rather pathetically, "I only love you! I am sorry!" Mitsuhime stood where she had been left; apparently he had forgotten his current duty.

Mitsuhime studied the hallway. The walls were made of a rich, shiny wood and the screen doors were clean and free of rips. She had already remembered the route back to the servant's entrance and she would later find a much less populated exit. After her assassination, survival would be slim, but she would try an inconspicuous escape. Or die trying. She continued down the hallway Miroku had led them too, and she hoped the kitchen was not far.

After many turns, doubling back, and ducking into several rooms, Mitsuhime decided that the way to the kitchen was far more complicated than she had originally assumed. She wasn't even sure if Miroku had been leading her in the right direction!

In the connecting hallway in front of her, a young miko passed. She was pale with long, black hair and a calm air about her. Mitsuhime decided to ask her for directions.

"Excuse me, miko-san," Mitsuhime called, "but do you know the way to the kitchen? I appear to be lost." The miko gave her a confused look.

"The kitchen is that way," she answered pointing down the way she had come. "You are not even in the right wing. Here, I shall lead you."

The miko turned around and began walking, Mitsuhime was quick to follow. The first day and she already felt incompetent. The look the miko had given her showed she felt the same about Mitsuhime.

"My name is Kikyo; by the way, may I inquire as to what yours is?"

"My name is Mitsuhime. I am new here and I was being led to the kitchen by Miroku-san when he ran off after a woman named Sango."

Kikyo gave a small laugh, shaking her head. "Miroku-san does not seem to know his way around if you were able to lead yourself over here."

Mitsuhime laughed quietly too. "I did believe he did not know where he was heading as well."

Mitsuhime was able to tell when they neared the kitchen, for the hall was filled with clangs and bangs. Kikyo waved her in and left with a goodbye. Mitsuhime stood by the door, looking in at the scene. A red-headed wolf demon sped around, yelling out orders. Mitsuhime quickly deducted that she was the head chef. A small kitsune demon skipped by collecting dirty dishes and wiping down the counter. She eyed him suspiciously. The little red haired boy was cute with his ears and fluffy tail, but her life had taught her that fox demons were especially tricky. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Mitsuhime.

"Can I help you?" He asked nicely.

Mitsuhime smiled. He was extremely adorable with his little voice; it would be hard to keep her guard up. "I am new here. I was assigned to kitchen duty."

"Ayame!" he yelled, startlingly Mitsuhime. "The new server has arrived." Ayame, the newly named head chef hurried over, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Mitsuhime noticed that Ayame had bright green eyes similar to hers.

"About time!" Ayame complained. "The last girl broke down in tears, crying that Sesshomaru-sama was too hard." Ayame eyed her, wondering if this girl before her would do the same.

"I am not one to so easily give up," Mitsuhime promised. She would only leave this place if Sesshomaru's head was separated from his shoulders.

Ayame nodded, happy with the reply and the strength behind the words. "Shippo," she growled. "Get back to your job!" The little kitsune scurried off, cleaning. "Now, you, umm…" Ayame trailed off, realizing she didn't know the girls name.

"Mitsuhime," Mitsuhime supplied helpfully.

"Yes, Mitsuhime. You will be delivering food and serving tea. You will set and clean the table before and after every meal. Is that understood? I hope you can stay on your feet."

Mitsuhime nodded. It would be a simple task, one that she could do with little difficulty. Though, she didn't think it would help much with her quest. She groaned inwardly. Staying for over a week, surrounded by demons, unable to kill any of them, seemed like a daunting task. But it would have to be done for her village's sake, her people's sake, and for Morinoko. Her death would be avenged.

"Good," Ayame said, clapping her hands. She picked up a tray with a cup and teapot, handing it to Mitsuhime. "Take this to the shrine. It is for Kaede. If you need help finding your way, just ask anyone you happen upon." And with those final commands, Ayame pushed Mitsuhime out the door, shutting it behind her. Mitsuhime gave a soft groan. She had a feeling that her stay here would be filled with kitchen tasks, elongating her already extended stay. Sesshomaru would be one she wouldn't see often.

**End of Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After a long walk, which helped her see the palace grounds, Mitsuhime was able to find enough competent people that actually knew where the shrine was. From her findings, it seemed that Sesshomaru was short on intelligent beings. Most of them were demons…

She hurried up the shrine steps, knowing she was already behind. Something told her a flaming angry Ayame would be her arrival gift.

Entering the shrine, Kikyo, conversing with an old woman, looked up and smiled at Mitsuhime.

"It is pleasant to see you again, Mitsuhime," she greeted.

"It is pleasant to see you as well, Kikyo-san," Mitsuhime bowed, keeping the tray vertical. "I have come to bring tea for a Kaede."

The old woman coughed. "That would be me," she said, hobbling over to Mitsuhime. "It helps to soothe my sore muscles." Mitsuhime poured her a cup and Kaede drank it greedily. Mitsuhime cocked her ear. She heard what sounded like a very unhappy person.

A man clad in red clothes with long white hair and little dog ears on top of his head came storming in over to Mitsuhime. He stopped suddenly, growling.

"You're not Kagome," he whined. "Where is that wench?"

"My sister is not a 'wench', Inuyasha," Kikyo scolded. "You will do best to remember that." Inuyasha lowered his ears and gave a low "keh" as his reply.

"I must be going now," Mitsuhime announced. She turned to Inuyasha. "If I see this 'Kagome', I will tell her you are looking for her and it would be best if she let you find her."

"Whatever," Inuyasha grunted. He stalked off, dashing down the shrine steps.

"I do apologize for his rude behavior. He is only worried for Kagome-chan, so he tends to be a little bit harsher. He is really kind once you get to know him," Kikyo assured.

Mitsuhime only nodded and left. His ears told her he was a half-demon. She knew that half-demons were very few and he was only here most likely due to the fact that he was shunned by others. Though, he apparently had a special someone, this Kagome. Mitsuhime decided that she would meet this girl.

_Just maybe_, Mitsuhime thought, and then shook the thought away. _No, he is a rare case, do not think about it. You have a prior commitment! Do not forget!_

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in his study, annoyed. He was hungry, but had been told that dinner was to be delayed due to the arrival of the new server. She had taken quite some time to find the shrine and had taken her time returning. He was not happy about that.

The houshi ignored his pacing, opting to examine the vast amount of scrolls littering the room. He couldn't even see Sesshomaru-sama's desk! He absentmindedly pulled out a dusty scroll, unrolling it slightly to see its title. Unimpressed, he rolled it back up and placed it back.

"Why is it taking so long?" Sesshomaru growled. He did not like to be kept waiting.

The houshi sighed, leaning on his staff. Sango had not been happy about his actions to Mitsuhime earlier; she had yet to forgive him. Usually she hit him and just let the matter pass. Now, it seemed that that was unlikely to happen and she was going to stay angry at him. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before, though! Maybe it had something to do with his promise to propose once the time was right. He sighed unhappily.

Sesshomaru half-listened, half-ignored the Houshi's quiet murmurs. To Sesshomaru, it appeared that the Houshi didn't know he was saying it aloud.

A quiet knock was heard and both the men shook off their thoughts. Dinner was ready.

The eating hall soon filled with people, chatting amiably amongst themselves. Mitsuhime circled the table, refilling tea cups. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table, with Inuyasha at his right and Miroku at his left. Mitsuhime thought that strange. Maybe Inuyasha had a very different reason for residing here.

Next to Miroku were Kikyo, Kaede, and another who Mitsuhime decided to be Kagome. She bore a strong resemblance to Kikyo, which helped Mitsuhime figure out who she was. That and, despite his efforts, Inuyasha was staring at her with unmasked love. Mitsuhime ignored that feeling in her heart.

Next to Inuyasha were an unrecognized kappa demon and a small girl. The little girl talked happily to the kappa, though he seemed uncaring of what she had to say. The girl's carefree attitude reminded Mitsuhime of Morinoko. Mitsuhime's throat felt thick at the thought of how this girl would continue to grow and develop while Morinoko would not.

Leaning over to serve Inuyasha more tea, she noticed a necklace hanging around his neck that hadn't been there when she had first seen him in the shrine. Mitsuhime stifled a laugh. She immediately recognized them for what they were, subjugation beads. She only wondered if Inuyasha knew what they were. Kagome caught Mitsuhime's eye, and, when seeing the laughter behind her eyes, gave her a secretive little smile. Inuyasha saw it, and turned around. Mitsuhime, though, had already moved on.

Sesshomaru watched Mitsuhime carefully; she did not seem at fragile as the last girl. He saw her attempt to keep her composure when she saw Inuyasha's new accessory. Sesshomaru had also noticed the necklace for what it was. It seemed that Inuyasha was rather thick when it came to simple miko tricks.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru started. "Did you send out the army as I had commanded?"

Inuyasha nodded, unable to answer with his mouth full of food. Kagome glared at his atrocious table manners. "That I did," Inuyasha answered after he swallowed. "Koga rounded up Ginta and Hakkaku and headed out for your border. Hopefully the useless mangy wolf can scare off Naraku. I doubt it though. Shoulda sent me. Naraku would have seen me wield Tessaiga and the whole entire army would have fled to the hills." Everyone rolled their eyes at Inuyasha's boastful statement, even Sesshomaru. They weren't surprised, for this was normal Inuyasha behavior.

"The wolf is an actual general who can command his men. The yokai would refuse to listen to a Hanyo such as you." Inuyasha lowered his ears and growled. Sesshomaru gave a wicked smirk, knowing the Hanyo's extreme sensitivity to his lineage.

Mitsuhime stood by the wall, not listening to the conversation of the adults. She was actually eavesdropping on the little girl who excitedly explained her day's activities to the annoyed kappa. It seemed this girl was of high birth, judging from the detailed explanation of her lessons that she told the kappa. Mitsuhime wondered whose child she was. She didn't particularly look like anyone's child.

Sesshomaru drowned out Kagome and Inuyasha's constant bickering. Something about etiquette skills, it appeared. That, Sesshomaru almost wanted to tell the miko, was a lost cause on the Hanyo. Sesshomaru glanced up and saw Mitsuhime leaning against the wall behind Rin, his ward. She smiled to herself as Rin listed off all the people she had seen earlier today, but he noted the hint of grief in her eyes. He didn't know why, but the look in Mitsuhime's eyes gave him an unsettling feeling. He hardly knew the girl, but it would appear that she had quite the tragic back-story. Maybe one day, in the far future, his curiosity would get the better of him, and he would actually bother to hear her story. Then again, maybe not.

Mitsuhime felt eyes on her and looked up to see that Sesshomaru was looking at her. She quickly looked away, heading to the kitchen to refill her teapot. She didn't know why, but Sesshomaru looking at her was uncomfortable. He had almost looked concerned. She didn't want the man she planned to kill to be concerned about her. Maybe it was best to just wait until she was sent to serve him food privately and then kill him._ Yes_, she decided, _I do not want to be near him and his concerned eyes, lest I lose my reserve. He must die._

Dinner ended shortly after, Sesshomaru being the last to leave. On her way in to clean the table, they walked by each other. Mitsuhime did her best not to steal a glance at him, despite that she could feel his eyes on her. She continued with her duty, for it was what she had been hired to do.

**End of Chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Mitsuhime sat in upon a grassy knoll, just before the forest's edge. She had run far from her village after her cousin and his friends had thrown snide remarks at her, bringing tears to her eyes._

_ "Even your own father didn't want you!" one of the boys had sneered._

_ "You're nothing but a mistake!"_

_ There cruel words reverberated in her ears. She didn't mean to be different. If only her mother hadn't died giving birth to her. If only her father hadn't run from them, trying to escape his mistake. Her uncle had told her that her father died anyway, for his mistake was done and there was nothing he could do._

_ Even her uncle, the man who sworn to protect her, didn't really want her. He only cared for her because he had deeply loved his sister, despite her faults. He didn't really want Mitsuhime._

_She placed her hand beside a tangle of leaves and budding flowers. One of the flowers slowly opened, unfurling its petals. It was called a Beach Morning Glory, Mitsuhime's favorite flower. It was beautiful with its mix of color and it commonly grew by the ocean. Mitsuhime had only been to the ocean once, but she had loved it nonetheless._

_ She heard a small sneeze and her head shot up from the flower. Beside her, just barely walking on those chubby legs, was her baby cousin. Mitsuhime was surprised. No one had dared to come near Mitsuhime, no one liked her. And here was this small child, Morinoko, giving her an innocent smile, a Beach Morning Glory clutched in her small hands. Mitsuhime took the gift graciously, smiling at the adorable little girl. Morinoko sat down in her lap and drifted off to sleep._

_ Maybe Mitsuhime could be loved. Maybe she wasn't such a horrible mistake._

Mitsuhime was shaken awake from her dream by Ayame, who was uncomfortably close to her face.

"Get up," Ayame pestered. "You need to set the eating room for breakfast. Dinner was late as it was!"

Mitsuhime rubbed her eyes, slowly getting up into the cold air. She shivered as her bare feet touched the cold, wood floors. Elsewhere in the room were the slumbering forms of the other servants, not having to get up quite as early. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, shooing Ayame out so she could dress, promising she would hurry. Mitsuhime placed her uniform on, a short-sleeved simple kimono. Over that she wore an apron. She had been given the uniform last night, being instructed to wear it every day for work.

Mitsuhime hurried down the servant's corridors to the kitchen. Luckily the two areas were relatively close. Once in the kitchen, she gathered up the plates and bowls, pushing open the door into the dining area. The room had a high ceiling, tall enough to fit a demon in its natural state. She wondered if it ever had. She pulled out the mats and set the table, making everything precise and clean. Even though this was just a temporary job, she didn't want to give the supposedly picky Sesshomaru any reason to throw her out early.

The table was ready and the food was done and Mitsuhime took up residence by the wall behind the head of the table. That way, Sesshomaru couldn't look at her without being so blatantly obvious about it.

Sesshomaru was the first to enter with cranky Inuyasha by his side, complaining about the early hour. Mitsuhime fought the urge to roll her eyes at his laziness. Sesshomaru glanced at her before taking his seat, turning his back to her.

Next entered Kagome and Miroku, talking happily amongst themselves. Behind them were Kikyo and Kaede, much more silent than the other two. Finally, the kappa was dragged in with the little girl skipping at his side. She greeted Sesshomaru warmly before sitting down. Mitsuhime was a little shocked at that. So the little girl was Sesshomaru's, though her human state told Mitsuhime that the girl had no relation to him by blood.

Breakfast passed by uneventfully, Mitsuhime refilling cups and retrieving more food, all while ignoring Sesshomaru's gaze. She began to worry that her identity was revealing, even though she had given no reason for him to doubt her.

Breakfast ended and Mitsuhime cleaned the table, and then took up a seat in the kitchen, tasting Ayame's food.

"I decided to try a new soup," Ayame commented. "I wanted to give it a little stronger of flavor." She held out a spoon for Mitsuhime. "What do you think?"

Mitsuhime tasted it, scrunching up her nose. "It needs less," she coughed, unable to get the rest of the words out. Shippo hurried over with a glass of water, which Mitsuhime drank gratefully.

"Hmm," Ayame pondered. "I think I put too much pepper in it."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "You and your pepper." Ayame bared her teeth at him, causing him to back away quickly. A few of the other servants on duty laughed quietly at their antics. Mitsuhime hid her laugh behind her hand.

"Go to the market and fetch me more herbs, Shippo!" She barked. "And Mitsuhime," she said more nicely. "Could you deliver that tray to the dojo? Shippo will show the way."

Mitsuhime and Shippo nodded vigorously, afraid of the wolf girl's wrath. Shippo picked up the basket and Mitsuhime the tray, both of them scurrying out the door.

While walking to the fighting compound, Shippo filled the silence with a conversation.

"She's only acting this way because the boy she's infatuated with, Koga, is currently out protecting Sesshomaru-sama's borders. She always gets so worried that he'll be gravelly injured or won't come back at all. Though, I think she should give up with him. He only has eyes for Kagome," Shippo added.

"Oh, really?" Mitsuhime replied, only partially interested. She didn't understand why a demon would want a human, much less a human miko.

"Yeah, though Kagome loves Inuyasha. So, Koga is wasting his time."

That caught Mitsuhime's attention. So the half-breed was loved and he loved her as well. It was unheard of, at least, from where Mitsuhime came from.

"Well, that's where you need to go," Shippo told her, pointing at an expansive building disconnected from the rest of the palace. "Just walk across the gardens and you'll get there. Just stick to the path." Shippo skipped off, waving goodbye. Mitsuhime began her trip to the dojo.

The gardens were nice and cool, the trees giving off just enough shade. She noticed a small patch of Beach Morning Glories and her heart hurt just a little bit more.

"Baka," she whispered to herself. "Now is not the time to cry!"

Mitsuhime cocked her head when she heard a small song carrying through the garden. Following the melody, she peeked out from behind a tree, giggling quietly at what she saw. Sitting beneath a tree, Sesshomaru read a scroll, while the little girl danced and twirled around him, singing a nonsense song. She threw flowers up around in the air, some landing on Sesshomaru. He made no notion of brushing them off. Who was this little girl?

Sesshomaru looked up and saw someone duck down behind a bush. He stood up slowly, telling Rin to continue as she was. He walked over to the tree and looked behind it. No one was there. He looked up just in time to see the screen to the dojo slide shut.

Mitsuhime slid the screen door shut behind her and gave a relieved sigh. She had been stupid and careless. He had almost caught her looking in on his personal moment. Though, it was in a rather open area and anyone could have walked by and saw it.

"Oh hello again, Mitsuhime! It is good to see you!" Mitsuhime looked over and saw Sango, holding her boomerang in hand. "I'm just practicing using my Hiraikotsu." Sango swung her boomerang around her head.

"I brought this for you," Mitsuhime said, handing her the tray.

"Oh yes, I am starving. I had skipped out of breakfast earlier. Not a good idea!" Sango laughed. She sat down on the floor and Mitsuhime joined her, knowing lunch was not for a while.

"Are you a Demon slayer?" Mitsuhime asked casually. "I mean, I have seen your outfit and it is similar to what I have seen them wear."

Sango smiled. "I am actually an assassin; I only wear this so I can travel around without seeming suspicious. This way, everyone else thinks I am a demon slayer." Sango winked, making Mitsuhime chuckle. She thought it was a good plan, definitely one that was helpful.

"You must be very skilled then," Mitsuhime complimented. She hoped to see Sango's moves, seeing if she could learn anything new.

"I don't mean to brag but," Sango trailed off, throwing Hiraikotsu through the air, slicing off a dummy's head. The weapon veered, returning to Sango's waiting hand. "Here," Sango handed the weapon to Mitsuhime.

Mitsuhime was surprised at the weight. How could such a skinny girl carry such a heavy weapon?

Sango laughed. "Heavy, isn't it?" Mitsuhime nodded. "What is it made of?"

"Oh, yokai bones, actually."

Mitsuhime's eyebrows shot up. "He let you carry around a demonic weapon?"

Sango nodded happily, knowing who she was talking about. "At first he was down right against it, until he saw how destructive it could be." Sango stood up, finished with her meal. "You want me to show you how to use it?" Mitsuhime nodded, grinning. She had hoped she would ask.

Sesshomaru walked up to the dojo, intent to see who had been spying on him.

"Hiraikotsu!" The battle cry hit his ears and he heard the unmistakable sound of crunching wood. So Sango was in here, but why would she have spied on him?

"Here now you try." Sesshomaru noiselessly slid open the door, and looked in. He saw Sango hand the heavy weapon to the servant girl Mitsuhime. She effortlessly whirled the boomerang around, cutting through five of the dummies lined up by the wall. Sesshomaru knew that Hiraikotsu was not an easily handled weapon, and yet, Mitsuhime had handled it quite simply.

"Wow that was amazing. Have you been trained to handle weapons?" Sango congratulated.

Sesshomaru slid the rest of the door open, making his presence known. Sango and Mitsuhime quickly bowed.

"I see you are having fun," Sesshomaru spoke, "But I believe that you belong elsewhere." He pointed to Mitsuhime.

"I am sorry, My Lord," Mitsuhime apologized, bowing once more. "It was not my place, forgive me." With that, Mitsuhime picked up the tray and soundlessly walked out.

"You know," Sango commented once Mitsuhime was gone. "She could be trained as another assassin. She seems quite skilled to be just a simple servant girl."

"She has come here to work in the kitchen and it will stay that way!" Sesshomaru commanded, leaving.

Mitsuhime walked back to the palace, scolding herself. _How could I have been so stupid? I shouldn't have done that! No simple village girl is so trained with weaponry. I'll be discovered and killed! It would have all been in vain._

Mitsuhime hurried to the kitchen and set the table for lunch, ignoring Ayame's questioning. She should just leave now, she was already found out. Sesshomaru would know that only a trained being could handle a heavy weapon so effortlessly. He wasn't a simpleton, after all. Mitsuhime sulked in the corner of the kitchen, awaiting her punishment.

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sesshomaru did not question Mitsuhime about the earlier scene that he had witnessed in the dojo, and for that she was grateful. Lunch slid past and she continued her daily activities, getting herself used to the schedule she was put on. Soon it was dinner and Sesshomaru there was as quiet as normal, giving Mitsuhime a glimmer of hope. Maybe he thought nothing of it.

Dinner ended and Mitsuhime took care to polish the long wooden table. She took time to ponder at the empty seat that was had remained throughout all the meals. She hadn't been in the palace long, but not once had this seat been filled and not once had she been sent to deliver food to a room.

Mitsuhime then noticed out of the corner of her eye, Sesshomaru stood watching her from the door. She refused to meet his eyes; she didn't even bother to show that she had acknowledged his presence. Of course, Sesshomaru hated to be ignored.

"Where did you learn to wield such a weapon?" He questioned, moving closer to the table. He wasn't one for small talk.

Mitsuhime still refused to meet his eye, but wasn't stupid enough to ignore his question. "I taught myself. I practiced in a field by my village with simple farming tools."

"You are lying," Sesshomaru hissed. Mitsuhime winced. She knew that demons had developed senses. That much she was aware of; she just didn't realize their full capabilities.

Mitsuhime sighed and stopped wiping the table. Truth would lead to trust, but she didn't have to tell the whole truth. "My Uncle taught me. He felt that it was necessary for a young woman to be able to protect herself." It was true, somewhat.

She looked up and saw Sesshomaru nodding. She relaxed slightly, he seemed to believe her. "And you felt the need to lie about that why?"

"Not everyone believed I should have been taught to defend myself. It isn't something I feel comfortable telling people," Mitsuhime spoke quietly. Sesshomaru nodded again. She had regained his trust, at least, what little she had to begin with.

"You may finish," He commanded, walking regally out of the room.

Mitsuhime blinked, and then crushed the damp cloth in her hand angrily. She could have done it, right then and there! Mitsuhime hit herself on the forehead. Sesshomaru would have been dead, she could have escaped, and all of it would be done. Instead, she had to finish cleaning the damn table.

1234567890987654321234567890

_"Now," he said slowly, "I want you to throw this," he handed her a knife, "right at the dummy's head."_

_ Mitsuhime tested the weight of the knife in her hand, and then threw it rather carelessly. He cringed when the knife gave a dull thud, embedded in the wooden wall._

_ "Close," he began, "but not nearly close enough. Focus, Mitsuhime. That dummy is your enemy. If you miss, you are dead. Do you want to be dead?"_

_ Mitsuhime shook her head, her braid flying to and fro._

_ He chuckled at his niece's scared face. "Here's what I want you to do," he spoke calmly. "Imagine the dummy is your enemy, someone you really hate. You want them to die, no? And if you miss, they will laugh."_

_ Mitsuhime looked up into the gentle eyes of her Uncle. Sure, he was a force in battle, but he cared for her, more than she had originally assumed. He wanted her to succeed, to show them that she could!_

_ She took another knife, focusing on the dummy. With just enough concentration, the dummy's face became that of Yuu, a village boy who had pulled her braids and dumped water on her head. With strength she didn't know she possessed, she hurled the knife right at Yuu's head. The knife settled deep into the forehead of the dummy and Mitsuhime smiled widely at her success. Yuu had gone down!_

_ Her Uncle's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "I never saw someone catch on so fast," he murmured, mainly to himself, but Mitsuhime glowed with pride. Ha, she was even better than her horrid older cousin! _

_ Her Uncle patted her on the back. "You," he assured, "will grow up with deadly accuracy." Mitsuhime smirked. She didn't plan on letting him down._

1234567890987654321234567890

Mitsuhime balanced a tray in each hand. It was a precarious set-up, but she had somehow fallen behind in schedule and did not have time to make two trips. One tray was to be delivered to the dojo; she planned to make that visit quick. The other tray was to go to Sesshomaru's room. She wasn't looking forward to that. Her forgetfulness of last night had left a seething distaste of herself in her mind and it was not quickly forgotten. Maybe today would be the day.

Mitsuhime decided to head to the dojo first. Mainly do so that when she killed Sesshomaru, she wouldn't be needed elsewhere and her escape would be easier. Walking down the little stoned path through the gardens gave her a calming feeling. She slid open the dojo's door with her foot and carefully walked in. Sango was in the same position as she had been last time. But now someone had joined her, shooting arrows at a target. Kikyo or Kagome, she couldn't remember.

"Oh!" Sango gasped, jumping at Mitsuhime's sudden appearance. "I was expecting you!"

Mitsuhime smiled. "Every day I make this journey."

Sango waved her over and the three girls sat down. The miko seemed rather cheery and smiley. Mitsuhime figured it was Kagome; Kikyo didn't seem much of the smiling kind.

"So, what happened with Sesshomaru-sama?" Sango whispered.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean, what happened?"

Mitsuhime smoothed her apron and sighed. "He merely asked me where I had been trained to handle such a weapon."

Sango nodded. "Was that it? I told him you should train as an assassin. Kitchen duty would be too menial."

Mitsuhime froze. "I-I couldn't be an assassin!" she stuttered. "I'm not-it's just-well, I couldn't!"

Kagome giggled behind her sleeve. "Not just anyone can handle Hiraikotsu with such talent. You underestimate yourself," Sango assured.

Kagome gasped. "She could use Hiraikotsu? And Sesshomaru said nothing of becoming an assassin! He must be crazy! I'll have Inuyasha talk to him and then-"

"No, I do not want to be an assassin," Mitsuhime interjected. "It is not my calling. It is not why I'm here."

Sango and Kagome exchanged glances. "You are sure?" Kagome asked. "It would be no trouble to get you that position."

"I am sure," Mitsuhime insisted. "I do not wish to use my skills to harm, only for defense." Mitsuhime stood up, smoothing out her uniform. "I must deliver this other tray. Farewell."

Kagome and Sango expressed their farewells as Mitsuhime slipped out the door. Sango looked over at Kagome. "I just wonder where she was taught."

Mitsuhime sped down the hallway; she shouldn't have stopped for a chat at all. She grimaced. In fact, she wished she hadn't been forced to go in there in the first place!

She stopped in front of the door that had to be Sesshomaru's. It was larger than most, with a painting of a great white dog on it. She decided it was most likely Sesshomaru's true demon form.

She knelt on the floor, placing the tray down beside her. She reached up to knock hesitantly before bowing quickly. The door slid open with a loud clack.

"Sesshomaru-sama! The servant girl has arrived!"

Mitsuhime stood up quickly, fuming. So the little girl was here as well. Mitsuhime felt the strong urge to throw down the tray and stomp her foot childishly, while screaming out curses. But of course, she didn't. Instead, she slid into the room, right next to the little girl. Sesshomaru looked up from where he sat beside a small table.

"Rin, you are not to open the door without permission," He reprimanded.

Rin bowed her head. "I am sorry, Sesshomaru-sama, I was hungry."

Mitsuhime could have sworn she saw Sesshomaru smile; it almost made her drop the tray. She kept a firm hand on it though, and walked over to the table, setting the tray down.

"I hope it is still warm. It took quite some time for you to arrive."

Sesshomaru's condescending voice grated on her nerves, but she refused to lose her temper. "I am sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I could have it rewarmed, if that would better suit you. Though, it would take some time."

Rin skipped over to sit across from Sesshomaru. "No, we have waited long enough. You are excused."

Mitsuhime walked over to the door and shut it behind her. Back in the kitchen, Mitsuhime let off some steam.

"He is so temperamental! It was not even that long, I hurried over!" Mitsuhime growled, scaring Shippo.

Ayame patted her on the shoulder, completely understanding. "Sesshomaru-sama only does it to get under your skin. He was probably smiling on the inside." Shippo nodded in agreement.

Mitsuhime's head shot up, remembering something. "Ayame," she asked slowly. "Who does the little girl, Rin, belong to?"

Ayame shrugged. "Sesshomaru's." Mitsuhime's eyes widened. "Then she is a…" Mitsuhime trailed off.

Ayame laughed. "Oh no! Rin is merely his ward. He saved her from death." Ayame leaned in. "You see, his katana, Tenseiga, can revive the dead. Versus his brother's, Inuyasha's, which can kill a hundred yokai with one swipe."

Mitsuhime was stunned. She had never heard of such swords! "Revive the dead? That is impossible!"

Ayame shook her head. "It is true! Of course, there are some boundaries. Like, it can only do so once to each person and it has to be used soon after death."

Mitsuhime snorted. "I knew it, this great sword, reviver of the deceased, is held back by simple boundaries."

Ayame looked taken aback. "Well, it is one-of-a-kind, I assure you! It is not just some magical weapon! It is far superior to any sword!"

"Even Inuyasha's?" Mitsuhime countered.

Ayame faltered. "Well, uh…oh! Don't confuse me! They are two very different swords!"

Mitsuhime just rolled her eyes. Leave it to a faithful servant to try and put both brothers on a pedestal.

"Well," Mitsuhime began, stretching as she stood up. "Lunch is upon us, no? The table should be set!" And with that, Mitsuhime swept out of the room, leaving a very frustrated wolf yokai and a rather confused kitsune.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mitsuhime had been working at the palace for a week when change came to the palace in the form of a wolf demon. Mitsuhime had been wondering the halls rather aimlessly, studying her surroundings and learning where everything was when the front door slammed open, three demons sauntering in.

The obvious leader was in front, with black hair up in a high ponytail, a fur pelt, and a swagger in his step. Mitsuhime disliked him immediately. Two other wolf demons trailed behind him.

"You," the leader barked, pointing at Mitsuhime. "Tell Sesshomaru that I have arrived."

Mitsuhime cocked a hip, angry at his rude behavior. "I am not a messenger, only a kitchen maid!" she nearly hissed.

The wolf demon growled and the other two behind him exchanged worried looks. Just when it seemed that he would pounce, one of them spoke up.

"I will go get Sesshomaru-sama, Koga-san!" And with that, he ran off with much speed. Mitsuhime only glared at Koga.

_So this is Ayame's lover?_ She wanted to laugh_. Why would she ever fall for such an egotistical jerk? It is obvious he thinks little of others!_

Sesshomaru swept into the hall, looking at the two, right now caught up in glaring at one another.

"Mitsuhime, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Mitsuhime snapped up, surprised. "I was just learning my way around the palace, Lord Sesshomaru. I am sorry if I am in the way."

"You sure are!" Koga growled again. "I told her to fetch you, but she denied!"

"I may be an inuyokai, Koga, but that does not mean I am to be fetched," Sesshomaru replied coolly. "Besides, she is a kitchen servant, not a messenger." Mitsuhime crossed her arms, smirking.

_For a servant, she seems to be rather feisty._ Sesshomaru thought vaguely. "You may go now, Mitsuhime," Sesshomaru commanded. And, to the surprise of everyone, Mitsuhime stuck out her tongue at Koga before sauntering away. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. He didn't like the wolf either and her actions only made Sesshomaru like the servant girl more. He didn't usually warm up to humans, but like Rin, Mitsuhime could be an exception.

"Why are you back, Koga?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I say we continue the current conversation in the military room."

Sesshomaru nodded, telling one of Koga's men, Ginta, he thinks, to fetch Sango and his brother. The lackey bowed and sped off to find the two.

The three men exited the palace's door, heading left to the large cave.

"I never thought you would hire such a disobedient maid," Koga grumbled, upset that Sesshomaru had let the girl's actions pass.

"I think it is only you she dislikes. I have no quarrel with that." Sesshomaru didn't miss the glare Koga sent his way.

Koga and Sesshomaru waited in one of the cave's room, which held a small fireplace, brightly burning, and a long wooden table with seats lining its sides. A few moments later, Inuyasha, Sango, and Koga's lackeys filed into the room, Miroku in tow.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the Houshi's attendance. "Why are you here?"

Miroku smiled. "Seeing as I am your advisor, I felt the need to be here," Miroku confirmed, leaning on his staff. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes, not wanting to reopen the argument of the Houshi's "job."

Sesshomaru sat down at the head of the table, the rest following his lead. Sesshomaru turned to Koga.

"Your report?"

Koga shrugged. "We never saw Naraku or his armies. My men were tired from the travel, so I guess it was a good thing. But along the border, we asked several villages if they had had any trouble from yokai armies and they, rather begrudgingly, told us no. It seems that Naraku's attacks have stopped."

"Or he waited for the mangy wolf to leave," Inuyasha muttered at Sesshomaru's side. Miroku hit him on the head with his staff from across the table.

"You want to go, mutt?" Koga spat, standing up.

"Bring it on, flea bag!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Oh, stop being so immature!" Sango shouted, grabbing both men by their collars and shoving them back into their seats. That was why Sango had taken up position between the two hot-heads; they always ended up in a fight.

"It seems we have come to a stand-still. I cannot maintain an army to protect my borders and protect my palace."

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed. "Those humans don't even respect our help! Don't even recognize those borders are yours! Forget about helping them! Let their slayers handle it!"

Miroku nodded and Koga smirked. "He is right," Miroku nodded. "The Taijiya will protect their people. Let them do their job."

"Yeah, let those half-wit ningens protect their own kind with their little weapons!" Koga laughed, his two lackeys joining in.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Then it is decided. We will no longer interfere with the humans. They can take care of themselves."

Sango shifted uneasily in her seat. "Sesshomaru," she began hesitantly. "I ask for permission to tell them of this change. I believe they deserve to know that Naraku has been attacking their villages and they should go out to patrol."

"Permission granted," Sesshomaru agreed.

Sango stood up and bowed, ready to leave now. Miroku stood up with her. "Permission granted to join you?" he asked her rather hopefully.

Sango scowled. "Permission not granted." And with that, she swept out of the room. Miroku sat back down dejectedly.

"You should have seen that coming," Inuyasha stated. Miroku nodded sadly.

**1234567890987654321234567890**

Mitsuhime sauntered into the kitchen, leaning on the counter. "Your knight in shining armor has returned," Mitsuhime announced dramatically to Ayame. Ayame squealed happily, dropping her spoon and racing out of the kitchen. Mitsuhime snorted unladylike at Ayame's reaction.

Shippo walked over and jumped up on the counter beside Mitsuhime. "Wow," he said. "I never knew she could run so fast."

Mitsuhime snorted again. "Guy's a real ass too. He tried commanding me."

Shippo's eyes widened in shock. "Tried? You can't disobey Koga! He'll eat you!"

Mitsuhime gave a skeptic look to Shippo. "I'd like to see him try! Besides, Sesshomaru backed me up." The kitsune's eyes widened even further, Mitsuhime didn't even think it was possible.

"Sesshomaru must really like you."

Mitsuhime sighed. "I highly doubt he likes me, a human. Demons don't like humans. He's just not afraid of Koga."

Shippo looked down. "_I_ like you and I am a yokai."

Mitsuhime smiled down at Shippo, ruffling his hair. "You're an exception."

Shippo grinned up at her, happy again. He hopped off the counter and returned to his duties, picking up Ayame's abandoned spoon.

**1234567890987654321234567890**

With dinner came the reoccupied seat. Mitsuhime scowled. Why did it have to be Koga sitting there? She watched in disgust as Ayame made doe eyes at the back of his head from the kitchen. She fought the urge to throw the pot at her delusional head.

To Sesshomaru's amusement, she ignored Koga when he snapped his fingers at her to get her to come over. "I am not a dog, Koga-san," she snarled. Kagome dropped her head to the table, shoulders shaking and even the cold Kikyo let out a small giggle before blushing, embarrassed.

Kagome sat back up, regaining her posture. "Has anyone seen Sango? I have been looking for her all afternoon," Kagome asked the room politely, sipping her tea.

"She asked for permission to go to the Taijiya's village to tell them we are no longer patrolling the border," Sesshomaru replied.

A large crash echoed throughout the room and everyone's head spun to the source of the noise. Behind Koga, Mitsuhime had dropped the teapot, causing ceramic shards and hot tea to cover the floor.

"Oops," was all Mitsuhime said in a tight voice.

"Koga!" Kagome gasped. "Did you trip her?"

Koga looked baffled, holding up his hands in defense. "I didn't-"

"No, no, it was me. It slipped from my hand, I was clumsy. I can pay for it," Mitsuhime apologized. "It was my fault."

"It is fine. I was waiting for you to break something eventually. Everyone in the end does." Sesshomaru replied casually. "It is of no worry. We have more."

Mitsuhime began to pick up the pieces of the shattered teapot. "Do not concern yourself with that mess. Shippo!" he called. With that, Shippo ran out of the kitchen, causing a startled Ayame to shriek. Shippo pushed Mitsuhime lightly out of the way, sweeping up the pieces and wiping up the tea with a rag.

"Mitsuhime," Sesshomaru commanded, and she shot up from the floor. "Go and change quickly and come back."

Mitsuhime bowed, and then ran from the room.

Kagome leaned over to Miroku and in the quietest voice she could muster, she said, "I didn't realize how much Sesshomaru liked Mitsuhime."

Miroku did not look her in the eye, but he smiled anyway. "Love works in the strangest ways."

Kagome smiled into her tea cup. If Sesshomaru had heard them, she didn't doubt that he had, Sesshomaru made no motion to suggest that he had heard. Instead, he ignored them and continued eating. Rin looked up and Sesshomaru, confusion on her face. She seemed to contemplate something before reaching a decision and returning to her food, a giddy, bubbly feeling growing inside her.

**End of Chapter 7**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mitsuhime ran into the maid's room, slamming the door tightly behind her. She let out a screech, slamming her fist into her pillow. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry. She nearly had when Sesshomaru excused her to change. She hurried to the cabinets in the room, rifling through until she found a uniform of her size. She threw off the dirtied cloth, standing only in her underwear. She closed her eyes, sighing deeply. She could only imagine the sight Sango would be greeted with. Mitsuhime wondered how long it would take for Sango to return. She could only imagine that the scene, most likely in broad daylight, was worse than what Mitsuhime had seen. She quickly redressed, pulling an apron off the rack. She hurried back to the dining hall.

She quietly entered, bowing her thank you to Sesshomaru. He could have fired her for breaking the teapot, but he had chosen not to. Ayame gave her a sympathetic look, handing her another pot. Mitsuhime refused to have another incident.

The night continued as it should, with Koga trying to degrade her person. Of course, with a harsh look from Kagome and Mitsuhime's scathing remarks, Koga soon relented, seeing that he was fighting a losing battle. Maybe now he would give up his torture of Mitsuhime. She doubted he would.

Mitsuhime returned to her bed tired, both physically and mentally. She only hoped she would not be around when Sango retold what she had seen at the village. Mitsuhime closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

**123456789987654321234567890**

_ Mitsuhime stood alone in the training center, concentrating. It was dark, with a full moon out. She knew she shouldn't be here, so late at night, but what had happened that morning had astounded her._

_ She had been doing her daily chores, fetching water from the clear river that ran by her village when it happened. The sharp pain had erupted on her head and she reached up to feel a sticky wetness in her hair. She looked up, her head aching from the pain. Up on the hill, Yuu and his little cronies stood laughing harshly, rocks in their hands. She glanced down, seeing a small rock by her foot._

_ He had hit her! Mitsuhime wanted to retaliate, but after having tossed Yuu in the river for an old punishment, she was already on bad grounds with the village._

_ "I swear," Yuu's mother had shrieked at her uncle. "One more incident and I'll have her thrown out into the forest! Is that clear?" The rest of the village murmured their agreements and the "wounded" Yuu stood behind his mother, clutching the hem of her dress, smirking. The village thought she was a monster and had harmed Yuu without reason. It wasn't true, but she had no way to defend herself. They all hated her._

_ So, there she had stood down by the river, as Yuu and his boys chucked rocks at her, some missing, some not. One particularly large rock hit her right above her eyebrow and Mitsuhime flinched in pain as blood obscured her vision. They only laughed. _

_ "Stop!" A tiny voice yelled, pulling Mitsuhime out of her self-loathing. From her good eyes, she could see a small figure in front of her. Morinoko._

_ "Hit her and you hit me!" Morinoko snarled, as best as a little toddler could. The boys looked at one another uneasily, knowing that if they hit Morinoko, they'd have the Head of the Village to go through and no way to give reason for Morinoko's injury._

_ "Fine," Yuu snarled evilly. "But watch your back, Mitsuhime. Next time there won't be a little baby to protect you." And with those final words, Yuu and his gang left. Morinoko turned to her and smiled. Mitsuhime was too stunned for words. So she only smiled her thank you. I didn't matter, Morinoko understood._

_ So Mitsuhime now was in the training center, a throwing knife clutched in her hand. She was going to make sure that there wasn't a next time. _

**1234567890987654321234567890**

Mitsuhime expertly rounded a corner, feeling content with herself. She knew exactly where she was going and hadn't needed to ask any of the useless maids or guards for directions. It left her feeling rather pleased with herself.

The order was rather unusual, though. She had been asked to bring a small snack to the gardens. While it was a pretty place for a picnic, most orders were usually for some room. She walked into the garden, greeting the sun and warm breeze with a grateful heart. The palace was stuffy and dim and she loathed it. She liked being outside, it was her element.

She heard a stream of laughter, figuring that was her picnicking party. When she stepped through the trees into the clearing, she quickly backed up.

Sesshomaru glanced up at her. "I am sorry," Mitsuhime apologized. "I did not mean to intrude."

"Our food!" Rin squealed, rushing over. Rin latched onto Mitsuhime's apron, almost knocking her over. But Mitsuhime had been rushed at by a little girl before and knew how to keep her footing.

Mitsuhime walked over to Sesshomaru, placing the tray down upon the cloth laid out on the ground. When she moved to leave, Rin pulled on her apron. "Stay," Rin begged, batting her eyes and jutting out her bottom lip.

Mitsuhime laughed. "Oh no! Don't think that face can fool me! I am already immune to such cuteness!" Mitsuhime crouched down, tickling Rin.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru with the same face. He seemed to hold rather strongly before he crumbled indefinitely. "I am sure Mitsuhime doesn't have anything else of great importance to do. And if she does, I can excuse it."

Rin spun around happily, falling into Sesshomaru's lap. He only gently picked her up, putting her back into a standing position.

"Play with me!" Rin urged, pulling on Mitsuhime's sleeve.

"Fine," Mitsuhime smiled. "What do you want to do?"

Rin swayed her hips. "I like to dance!"

Mitsuhime bent down to Rin's level. "Tell me Rin," she whispered as if it was a secret. "Have you ever heard of a faerie?"

Rin's eyes widened and she nodded vigorously. Mitsuhime smiled at the girl. "I knew it. And do you know what faerie's do?"

Rin shook her head, barely suppressing her curiosity. "Faeries dance," Mitsuhime breathed. "Do you want to be a faerie?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" Rin grinned.

"Okay then, close your eyes, Rin," Mitsuhime commanded. Rin obeyed. "Now, picture the trees towering above you. Even the tiniest blade of grass overstretches your head. Your wings are a beautiful shade of blue, sparkling in the sun. Now open your eyes!"

Rin gasped. "I am so small! And my wings are so pretty!"

"Now dance, Rin. Spread your faerie magic among the flower petals! Help the pretty flowers bloom!"

Sesshomaru watched from a distance, a small smile creeping onto his face. The pure joy on his ward's face made it seem as if the world was a bright sunny place, full of love and devoid of pain. The two girls danced and twirled around, their eyes closed blissfully, sucked into an imaginary world.

After a long time of twirling and whirling, Mitsuhime sat tiredly down by Sesshomaru under a shady tree. Rin still danced around, warding off little imps named Jaken who apparently made the flowers wilt. Mitsuhime just couldn't leave him out of all the fun.

"You are good with children," Sesshomaru began slowly. "You have younger siblings?"

Mitsuhime shook her head. "I am an only child. I cared for my uncle's daughter. She was about Rin's age."

"Was?" Sesshomaru asked.

Mitsuhime looked at a tree off in the other direction. "She died."

Sesshomaru nodded. "You told me that you had no family, I remember. What happened?" Mitsuhime didn't respond. Sesshomaru understood. It wasn't something she wanted to talk about.

"They were killed in a demon attack," Mitsuhime spoke softly, surprising Sesshomaru.

"And yet, here you are, surrounded by yokai," Sesshomaru chuckled.

Mitsuhime gave a small laugh. "Yeah, weird."

The two leaned back, closer to one another than they were willing to admit. They watched as Rin danced around, showing the evil imp that he was most definitely not welcome.

**End of Chapter 8**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_ She sat cross-legged across from her Uncle, her fingers tapping the mat ever so lightly._

_ "You may think this is boring, Mitsuhime, but it is important. You must know the habits of the demons."_

_ Mitsuhime sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "But it's all lower demons! Besides, isn't it the higher thinking ones you worry about?"_

_ Her Uncle chuckled. "Yes, but not the ones you will worry about. You will eventually learn about all the types of demons, from the smallest fly demon to the high daiyokai, as they are called amongst their kind." Mitsuhime noticed as her uncle sneered out the last two words._

_ Mitsuhime shifted slightly. "What is so bad about demons, anyway? They can't all be horrible."_

_ Her uncle's face turned a dark shade of red and Mitsuhime regretted asking the question. "All demons are blood lusting. They care only for their own kind! They murder innocent people, destroy homes, and ruin the lives of hard-working people!" Her uncle's voice steadily climbed and Mitsuhime cringed. "They do not care for you and you must kill them before they kill you! Do not show them sympathy or kindness! They will not and do not change! They are mindless killers and you will be sure to remember that!"_

_ Mitsuhime nodded. "Yes, Uncle," she whispered. Her uncle leaned back, less tense now. "I know that you want to have a heart towards these monsters, but you cannot. They care nothing for us. They despise humans and are dead-set on wiping the world of our presence."_

_ "What about the half-demons? They are, after all, only half demon," Mitsuhime expressed timidly._

_ Her uncle gave her a hard stare. "A half-demon is lucky if it can rid its body of its foul demon blood. One given that opportunity should do well to be grateful for it."_

_ Mitsuhime nodded again, listening as her uncle continued to drone on about the eating habits of a simple demon._

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Mitsuhime rolled out of bed as the sun poked over the horizon. She gave a small yawn before setting her feet on the cold floor. She hissed slightly from the temperature. Dressing in record time, she left the room without waking the others.

Nearing the kitchen, she could already hear that Ayame had woken up.

_That girl is full of energy!_ Mitsuhime sighed.

She slid open the door of the kitchen and was met with an unhappy sight. Right next to Ayame, sitting on the counter in all his "glory", was Koga.

Koga's head whipped over to Mitsuhime and she groaned inwardly.

"Well," he growled. "If it isn't the little disrespectful maid."

Mitsuhime balled up her fist angrily. "Hello Koga."

"San, Koga-san. Show some respect, girl," Koga barked.

"Koga-san, forgive me," Mitsuhime hissed sarcastically, bowing.

Koga gave a big smirk in her direction, Ayame only looked away.

_So caught up in her lover's affection, she doesn't even defend me!_ Mitsuhime thought bitterly.

"So Ayame, what are you cooking up?" Koga smiled sweetly. Mitsuhime fought the urge to gag. She took a seat by a grumpy Shippo, joining him in shooting dirty looks at the back of Koga's giant egotistical head.

"If I had Sango's Hiraikotsu," she muttered.

"Oh, just some Tamagoyaki," Ayame blushed modestly.

Koga, for once, gave an actual sincere smile, almost making Mitsuhime fall off the barrel she was sitting on. "Anything you make is absolutely delicious, Ayame. No need to be so modest about it, brag! I've been eating your cooking for years, I know."

Mitsuhime was struck dumb as Ayame giggle prettily._ So, not that much of a jackass then… _

"Now, have any of you seen the beautiful Lady Kagome?" Koga asked. Mitsuhime choked as Ayame winced and Shippo rolled his eyes. _Okay, maybe I spoke too soon…_

"Check the Shrine, Koga-san," Shippo advised like he was stating the obvious. "Inuyasha's not really an early riser and Kagome-chan loves to see the sunrise."

"Thanks, runt," Koga said, speeding out of the kitchen.

"What was that?" Mitsuhime shouted.

"Keep your voice down, Mitsuhime-chan!" Ayame warned. "Sesshomaru-sama has excellent hearing."

Mitsuhime rolled her eyes, but quieted her voice. "You chase after an already heart-stolen boy? He's not even that great!"

Ayame pouted. "He's just kind of mean when you first get to know him! He's actually really sweet."

Mitsuhime gave her a look. "Hardly. Your infatuation was obvious and that demon just blatantly chased after another girl. Who is with another, I might add!"

Ayame gasped. "Was it that obvious?" Mitsuhime wanted to shake the girl, but opted for groaning loudly.

She sat back down next to Shippo with a thump. "I give up, love the ungrateful wolf! Let him be your world, whatever."

"It's okay Mitsuhime-chan, I've been trying to rid Ayame of Koga for years," Shippo reassured. Mitsuhime tried to keep a straight face, but ended up giggling at Shippo's frustrated expression.

"Ugh, you have been conspiring against me!" Ayame shrieked, ignoring her earlier warning to Mitsuhime. "You ungrateful, conniving, little-"

"Oh, save it, Ayame-chan. The whole castle is conspiring against you," Shippo interjected dryly.

Ayame growled, returning to her food. She muttered curses as she slapped the meal together.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Sesshomaru could hear, even from his room, the loud noises coming from the busy kitchen. Ayame was always up before the sun so it helped Sesshomaru make an early start. He could here as the wolf girl yowled about her sweet Koga-kun. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, exiting his empty room. He headed to the North wing of his palace, to Rin's room. Ayame's infatuation was always a pain and Rin helped him forget his problems. He was already tense as it was from a possible attack from Naraku. One could not be careful enough around that tricky yokai.

Sesshomaru was surprised to find Rin in her room, up and alert. She sat comfortably on the balcony railing, legs swinging carelessly over.

"Rin, you must be careful not to fall," Sesshomaru warned.

Rin jumped slightly from the sudden noise, but perked up when she realized who it was. Spinning around, she hopped off the railing, racing to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I am happy to see you!" Rin squealed, grinning broadly. Sesshomaru could not help but smile back at the girl's unrestrained happiness. "Can we play in the gardens again today? And can we invite Mitsuhime-chan too? And Jaken-chan? Do you think he makes a good evil sprite?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, silencing the girl. "Yes, yes, yes, and of course," Sesshomaru spoke, answering all the girl's questions. Rin clapped her hands, excited. "But first, Rin, You must see your sensei."

Rin pouted. "I do not want to learn flower arrangement and how to play music."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I understand, it can be tedious, but it will pay off. Kaede-san is always happy to have you. Would you deny such an old women that joy?"

Rin shook her head. "No, I like Kaede-sensei, but I do not like the lessons."

"You will go anyway. Now, I must go. I have business to attend to." Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Good-bye, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called out, her joyous attitude returning.

Sesshomaru left, heading down the hall to his study. He imagined the houshi was nearby, ready to tell him of any news or business the other lords had to give him. He also knew that Sango would be arriving back shortly, seeing as she had taken her fire neko, and thus making the journey much shorter.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Mitsuhime yet again had to watch Ayame make adoring faces at Koga. It was breakfast, far too early to see such devotion to an uncaring being. Mitsuhime felt like grabbing a pan and whacking him when she saw him attempting to flirt with Kagome-san. Of course, it ended with a spat between Koga and the other table residing hothead, Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru watched from the head of the table as Mitsuhime seemed to contemplate the use of the tray she was holding as she stood behind Koga's head. He decided that if she carried on with the notion, he would let it go unpunished. Sadly, she didn't think the same and moved on.

Mitsuhime did her round around the table before heading over to the kitchen. "Ayame," Mitsuhime hissed. "If you're so worried about being obvious, don't stand here making eyes at him!"

"I don't care if everyone else sees it as obvious, I only care if he does," Ayame sighed, love-struck. Mitsuhime stalked over to a corner. Kami, that girl was stubborn. She continued to glare in Ayame's direction.

Sesshomaru sat, drinking his tea when Sango burst through the door unannounced, almost causing Mitsuhime to drop her tray.

Miroku immediately stood up, along with Kagome. Inuyasha only elevated himself off his seat to get a better look. Sesshomaru was taken aback by the look in Sango's eyes. Like a child who had seen their parents murdered.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it is urgent that I speak to you," She commanded.

"Sang-chan, what is it?" Kagome asked kindly. Sango only shook her head.

Miroku walked over, trying to soothe her, but Sango only jerked out of his arms. "Now," Sango urged to Sesshomaru. He stood up quietly; intent on finding out what had shook Sango so horribly. Mitsuhime watched intently from the sidelines as Sango and Sesshomaru exited the room.

Kagome and Miroku sat back down, Miroku thoroughly confused, but it was Inuyasha that spoke up first. "Keh, what was that all about?" Inuyasha snorted, obviously not knowing the true horror that Sango had seen. Not for the first time in her life was Mitsuhime jealous.

"I do not know, but whatever it is, it is not good," Miroku sighed, concerned about Sango. "It has something to do with the Taijiya village. Maybe she was attacked by them or something,"

Koga groaned. "Who cares about the Taijiya? I don't."

Kagome shot Koga a dirty look, fully aware of what Sango had witnessed. Had it truly been that bad?

"Sango is your friend; you must care as to why she is so shaken!" Miroku angrily shot at the wolf.

Koga slouched down in his seat. "Yeah, and I'm sure that whatever it was, depending on how bad it was, we'll soon find out."

Mitsuhime decided to find Sango later, to soothe her. Sure, she would have to pretend that she had no idea what was going on, but she would comfort her as a friend. Mitsuhime knew she would need it.

**End of Chapter 9**

A/N: In reply to Tsukino Aisuru, the reason Sesshomaru chuckled was because he's grown up under different circumstances. Being an AU story, his past would be a little different. I mean, come on, he tolerates Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is a little bit friendlier in this alternate reality.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sango walked briskly towards his office, Sesshomaru right behind her. He noted that she was walking unusually fast for a human. He couldn't figure out what exactly had set her on edge. Sango had been a member of his palace since she was born and never once had he seen her so shaken.

Once in the room, she closed the door fluidly and whipped around. Sesshomaru waited patiently, leaning against a bookshelf.

"I don't know where to start, really," Sango confessed, wringing her hands. "It was just so-so-oh, I can't even begin to explain!"

"Then start at the beginning," Sesshomaru urged, wanting to know what had happened.

"Well, okay then. So I was flying to the village, on Kirara, of course because you know I can't fly. But anyway, she was acting strange, making yowling noises. I thought nothing of it; maybe she had sensed another neko yokai, that's what I thought. I didn't prepare me for what I saw."

Sango stopped, taking a deep breath. Sesshomaru noted that Sango seemed to be crying, which alarmed him.

"Oh kami, Sesshomaru-sama, it was horrible! I only know that when I got there it was too late, it must have happened days ago."

"What, Sango? What happened?"

"They were all dead, just lying there," Sango whispered her voice hoarse.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The Taijiya." Sesshomaru stood, stunned. How could anyone or anything wipe out an entire village? Of Taijiyas no less!

"It was a yokai attack, I knew that for sure the way some of the bodies were shredded," Sango explained. "These people were in _pieces_. The ground was a deep red; so much blood had soaked in. The Taijiya had gone out to protect the village and they were all strewn out in front of the gate. Inside was the real massacre. Every man, woman, and child had been killed, without thought."

"You sure there were no survivors?" Sesshomaru questioned, wanting to be sure.

Sango shook her head. "I doubt it. If anyone got away, it would have to be one of the regular villagers. It was obvious few, if any, survived. There had been no attempt of burial. I called out to see if anyone was alive, but the entire area was empty. The only breathing bodies were of Kirara and me."

Sesshomaru stood, pondering. How could an entire village, trained to kill yokai, be so easily slaughtered by one? "Was there a motive?"

Sango shrugged, trying to push the images from the village to the pack of her mind. "Probably just a vengeful yokai, set out to kill those who sought to kill them."

"Not even a soul," Sesshomaru thought aloud.

Sango nodded, hanging her head. "I request some rest time, Sesshomaru-sama, if you don't mind," Sango asked. "I can't get their blank eyes or that poor little child out of my mind."

"Of course," Sesshomaru agreed. "Take all the time you need."

Sango left the room in a daze, and Sesshomaru seated himself at his desk. Who could have done it? Killing all of them so quickly?

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Inuyasha sat on a comfortable bench in an open room, tossing an apple back and forth in his palm.

"I haven't seen him since dinner," Inuyasha growled. "Bastard hasn't left his study."

Miroku sighed, leaning heavily on the wall. "Sango has denied me entrance to her quarters. Even Kagome-san cannot see her."

Kagome nodded, seated close to Inuyasha. "But I could hear her crying. I hadn't seen her cry since Kohaku left to pursue another career."

Everyone gave a deep sigh, remembering the day that Kohaku left the palace to become a farmer. Sango hadn't been the same for weeks.

"What do you think it was?" Miroku pondered aloud. Kagome gave great interest to the ceiling and Inuyasha simply shrugged.

"I dunno," Inuyasha sighed, aggravated. "I want to know, but both Sango and Sesshomaru are scary people to talk to."

Miroku and Kagome gave Inuyasha a strange look. "You are scared of Sango?" Kagome tried to clarify.

Inuyasha glared at her. "I am not _scared _of Sango. I am only hesitant to associate with her when she is in an unstable emotional state, that's all."

Kagome blinked. "That was quite an expansive knowledge of words you just showed."

Inuyasha growled, throwing the apple at a laughing Miroku. "Seriously! This is why I don't try to sound smart! Keh!"

"That's more like it. Keh and curse words, Inuyasha. Don't change the status quo." Miroku warned good-naturedly.

Inuyasha growled again as Miroku and Kagome burst into laughter. Inuyasha felt the need to defend himself, but the lighter mood of his friends had changed his mind. Instead, he joined in on their laughter, feeling a tiny bit better.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Mitsuhime heard the laughter floating through the hallway. It was distant, but it gave her the courage to go and talk to Sango.

She navigated herself down the halls, only vaguely sure of where Sango resided. She gave a frustrated sigh. Shippo didn't give the best directions.

She ran down a deserted hall, skidding to a stop when she heard quiet sobs. _Yes!_ She mentally cheered. _I found it!_

The cries came from a door a little while back, and Mitsuhime quietly crept up to the door. Taking a large breath, she gave a small knock.

"Miroku, I'm serious! Don't make me send out Kirara and-" A hoarse voice called out angrily.

"It's not Miroku," Mitsuhime interrupted. "It's me, Mitsuhime."

"Oh. Mitsuhime, I don't really want company."

"I guessed as much. I just wanted to see if you were okay and to tell you that if you need me, I am willing to lend a shoulder or ear. Or both, if that's what you need."

Mitsuhime turned to leave, but stopped when she heard the door open slightly. She could only see a sliver of Sango.

"Thank you, Mitsuhime," Sango murmured. "I hope to see you in the dojo tomorrow?"

Mitsuhime smiled and nodded. "Of course, Sango-san. I will be there."

Sango then closed the door and all was quiet. Mitsuhime gave a quick departure, zooming back to her position in the kitchen. Ayame was never happy when Mitsuhime disappeared to unknown places.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Not even a second after Mitsuhime stepped through the door, she was bombarded by questions.

"Is she okay?"

"Did she tell you anything?"

"Sango will be out tomorrow, right?"

"What had gotten her so upset?"

Mitsuhime held up a hand, silencing Ayame and Shippo_. I guess Shippo told her where I went,_ Mitsuhime thought dryly as she looked at Ayame and Shippo's hopeful expressions.

"Yes, she is okay. No, she did not say a thing. Yes, Sango will be out tomorrow. No, again, she told me not a word about what happened." Mitsuhime answered.

Shippo leaned back, happy that his questions were responded with the answer he hoped for. Ayame, on the other hand, wasn't happy at all.

"You left your post and you came back with nothing? What am I to tell the rest?" Ayame shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air. "The whole palace knows that Sango was freaked by something and you have nothing?"

Mitsuhime rolled her eyes. "Sango didn't want to talk about it. I'm sure that if it be necessary, we will hear of what happened."

Ayame stomped her foot in a childish manner. Mitsuhime raised an eyebrow at her actions. "Kami, I want to know! I have never seen Sango so distressed, well, not since Kohaku."

That caught Mitsuhime's attention. "Who's Kohaku?" Mitsuhime nearly demanded.

"Sango's younger brother. He left the palace to become a farmer, I think it was. Sango's family for generations had served under the Inu no Taisho king as assassins. Sango was heartbroken at his decision to pursue another path, but she respected it. Kohaku was too soft to become an assassin."

Ayame nodded at Shippo's explanation. "Yes, he wasn't tough enough to kill anyone or anything. He was…too kind. I never considered him soft."

Mitsuhime smiled to herself. Sango was such a kind person, and apparently a loving older sister. Mitsuhime was reminded of when Morinoko accepted her; Morinoko's older brother began to tolerate Mitsuhime. He was a good brother too, Mitsuhime remembered, always watching out for Morinoko.

Ayame turned back to her food, still angry from the lack of information. Mitsuhime, currently unoccupied, helped Shippo with the dished. Without realizing it, Mitsuhime had created herself another home, another family. She just didn't realize it herself.

**End of Chapter 10**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sesshomaru quietly slid his office door open, stepping into the hallway without making a sound.

"So?" An aggravated voice growled from behind him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, sighing, massaging the bridge of his nose. Of course his brother would be waiting. The Hanyo wasn't the least bit patient.

"Merely some…difficulties," Sesshomaru vaguely explained.

Inuyasha gave a low growl of disapproval. "No, I'm not gonna take that bullshit. I want answers, Sesshomaru. And I ain't gonna wait for your prissy little ass to decide on the 'right' time."

Sesshomaru whipped around, grabbing Inuyasha by his neck, lifting him off the ground until their eyes were at the same height. "You will do well to remember not to insult this Sesshomaru, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled, squeezing Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha needed air, but he wasn't going to show weakness in front of his critical older brother's eyes. Instead, he stared uncaringly back, knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't kill him.

Sesshomaru dropped him suddenly, walking briskly away. Inuyasha sucked in a lungful of sweet air, cherishing the feeling of it flowing easily down his throat. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru commanded, "Fetch Koga and the houshi and the mikos. I insist on telling you all back in the caverns."

Inuyasha glared at his brother's retreating form. "Damn," he muttered angrily, kicking the wall, "Now I gotta go fetch that stupid wolf."

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Mitsuhime, Kagome, and Sango sat in a circle quietly on the dojo floor. There wasn't much talking amongst the trio.

"So, Kagome," Mitsuhime spoke up, breaking the silence, "you are very similar in looks to Kikyo. You two are related, are you not?"

Kagome nodded, happily ready to fill the air with words. She hated silence; it always gave her an uncomfortable feeling. "She is my sister, actually. Older, of course, though I have been told we look like twins almost."

"Yes, except what really puts them apart is their attitudes," Sango cracked a small smile. "Kikyo is so responsible and strong. Kagome here is, well, rather wild and spastic."

Kagome gasped, offended. "I am strong! And I can be very responsible! And here I thought you were my friend, Sango-chan."

Sango giggled. "But, unlike Kikyo, Kagome has a big heart and always sees people beyond their faults."

Kagome hmphed, still slightly offended. "Compliment me as you wish, Sango-chan, but it will not do well enough!"

Sango poked Kagome in the side, causing the girl to laugh, clutching her side. "And she is a very good friend."

Kagome gave a big smile there. Mitsuhime gave a sad smile out of the eyes of the two girls. "How long have you been friends?"

Sango gave a thoughtful look. "Oh, well, Kagome came here to train as a miko ten years ago, so that long."

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I met her when she saved me from Miroku-san's perverted clutches. She found me just after he asked me to-"

"Bear his children?" Mitsuhime finished, grinning widely.

Kagome burst into laughter, nodding her head. "He asked you too?"

Sango frowned. "Yes, that's how I met Mitsuhime. That lecher, can't keep his words, or his hands, to himself!"

Kagome bit back another peal of laughter. "At least he brought us together; we can thank Miroku for that."

Sango sighed, agreeing. "Yes, he did bring us together. The three of us."

"The best of friends there will ever be!" Kagome concluded, raising her teacup in the air. Mitsuhime felt a warm feeling in her stomach_. I have never had friends before_, Mitsuhime thought.

_They wouldn't like you if they knew why you were here, what you came to do_, a small voice in the back of her head whispered scathingly.

Before Mitsuhime could tell that voice to go to hell, realizing it was absolutely right, the door of the dojo slammed open, Inuyasha panting slightly.

"You, wench," he pointed at Kagome, "Come. Now."

Kagome glared, hands on hips. "Inuyasha! Sit!"

With that, Inuyasha slammed into the ground with an audible thump. Mitsuhime raised an eyebrow and Sango covered her mouth, afraid a giggle would escape_. So that's what is does,_ Mitsuhime thought with humor. _He sits on command like a dog!_

Kagome stood up, stepping over Inuyasha's fallen form. "Ka-go-me, Inuyasha. And a please would be nice as well."

With that, Sango fell over, bursting into laughter, Mitsuhime following shortly after. Inuyasha picked himself off the ground, dusting off his pants. "Keh, nice to see you're better," Inuyasha nearly sneered.

Sango was silenced by that. "I should come too, no?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Let's go."

Mitsuhime was left alone in the dojo, a waving Kagome and Sango exiting behind an angry half-demon. With the room silent, Mitsuhime looked around at the room, a small smile on her lips.

"I have friends now. I have friends," she whispered, feeling completely giddy_. At least for now,_ the voice piped up. Mitsuhime's smile fell at that. Once her job was done, she would have to escape, leaving all her friends behind. For once, Mitsuhime didn't feel revenge well up in her heart.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

_Mitsuhime stood alone on the top of a hill, the orange sun rising steadily behind her. The villagers would be rising now, ready to start the day. Mitsuhime didn't dare look back at the village._

Go_, a voice in her head urged. _Run!

_ The forest beckoned to her, asking for Mitsuhime to return to its warm and comforting arms. She stepped forward, and then stopped. Could she? Could she just turn and leave, never to return? Could she turn her back on her uncle who had raised her, taught her everything he knew? Could she leave behind the village that had tolerated her presence? _

Yes_, the forest whispered, pulling her forward. She could leave, they didn't respect her! They hated her in fact, all of them! Yes, she would leave and she would never return!_

_ Mitsuhime set herself up, ready to dart into the forest. She turned her head, gazing at the village behind her_. Goodbye_, she thought. _So long.

_ "Mitsu!" a small voice reached Mitsuhime's ear, stopping her movements. "Mitsu!" It was Morinoko, and she was looking for her._

I can't leave,_ she told the wind. _Morinoko would be devastated. I can't do that to her!

_Mitsuhime turned around, this time her back to the forest. No, she couldn't leave the village, not as long as that one tie remained. She walked to the village, realizing that she was turning her back on not just the forest and its freedom, but who she was. She was forever silencing the beckoning call that filled her limbs, begging her to return to the forest. Mitsuhime vowed to never answer the call._

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Last night's dinner had been silent, rather disturbing for Mitsuhime. Rin had spoken little, feeling the dark tone of the meal. Lunch had been nonexistent as well yesterday. Meals were sent elsewhere in the palace, Koga's cronies had dropped into the kitchen, fetching the meals. Yesterday had been boring and long for Mitsuhime and today seemed the same. Breakfast was a bore and Sango had not requested a snack to be sent to the dojo. So here she was, sitting atop a barrel, listening to Ayame whine about her love life. _More like bitch about it_, Mitsuhime thought sourly.

"I know I shouldn't be so forward, but he was looking so good in the setting sun and I just had to talk to him, you know?" Ayame babbled, chopping vegetables. "Kami, I get hot just thinking about him."

Mitsuhime held her stomach, feeling like Ayame had said far too much. "And then there I was, blushing like my face was on fire! He asked if I was sick! Sick! Kami, I felt so dumb, just mumbling off some half-witted excuse. So embarrassing!" Ayame sighed. "And then he left, just not caring that I was there. What does he see in Kagome? I'm just as pretty, just as smart, and I can cook! Can Kagome? No!"

Shippo poked his head up from behind the washer. "Kagome is spiritually powerful, and Koga," he grimaced, "Finds that attractive in a mate."

Mitsuhime stood up, ready to make her escape. "Look Ayame, Kagome is already mated with Inuyasha, so Koga stands no chance," Mitsuhime assured, patting Ayame's back. "He is just a stubborn demon, he'll come around eventually. Now excuse me, I am going to do some exploring."

Mitsuhime dashed out of the kitchen, leaving a dejected Kitsune behind. He didn't want to have to listen about Ayame's troubles again!

Mitsuhime found herself in the palace's gardens once more. It made her feel at home and she always had a soft spot for greenery. Trees made her feel more at home. She closed her eyes, tilting up her face to reach the sun. She let out a laugh, spinning around.

Sesshomaru looked up as he heard a happy laugh, seeing Mitsuhime dance around on the stone path. Rin looked up from a flower decorated Jaken. She smiled at Mitsuhime's dancing.

"Mitsu-chan!" A little girl's voice called out and Mitsuhime froze. She whipped around, feeling something growing in her stomach. Could it be…?

No, instead she saw Rin racing for her, her arms wide open. Mitsuhime caught her readily, spinning her around.

"Mitsu-chan, I am glad to see you!" Rin squealed. "Will you play with me?"

Mitsuhime nodded, feeling a cold claw wrap around her heart. She knew it couldn't be, so why did her brain let her think it, even for a second?

Yet again, Mitsuhime found herself dancing in the gardens alongside Rin, imagining up worlds beyond their eyes. And as her body protested weakly against the foreign movements, Mitsuhime took a seat next to Sesshomaru.

"You dance with more skill than found in a simple maid," Sesshomaru commented. Mitsuhime knew what he was getting at.

"I can dance, it comes naturally. It is the organized dances with names I cannot do," Mitsuhime clarified. "I have rhythm and footing that is all."

Sesshomaru gave a nod in agreement. "I imagine you are curious about Sango's arrival."

Mitsuhime shook her head. "Not really, truthfully. I know it is bad and I don't want to know." Mitsuhime didn't want to hear some outsider explain her tragedy so plainly, in a disinterested tone. Her heart wouldn't allow it.

Sesshomaru gave her a curious look. "You mean to say that the ever present and obnoxious Cook has not filled your head with unanswered questions?"

Mitsuhime laughed. "Oh, no, I don't mean that at all. Lunch yesterday had her running around, spouting off any question that dared to enter her mind."

Sesshomaru watched Rin spin around, falling down as the ground tilted in her vision. "She is one of a curious nature, sadly. When I first hired her, she made excellent food, but I could not get her to shut up."

Mitsuhime laughed, knowing how he felt. "She is not one to be so easily quieted. Before I was able to escape, she was whining about Koga."

Sesshomaru grimaced. "What she sees in that wolf I'll never know."

Mitsuhime gave him a weird look. "You made him a general, did you not?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "He is a valiant fighter. But lover? He doesn't realize rejection when it stares him in the face."

"Kagome," Mitsuhime said knowingly. "And he doesn't see true love when it is right next to him, yelling for his attention."

Sesshomaru looked at Mitsuhime, meeting her eyes. "Not many are aware of love until it is too late for them to act upon it."

"And some just never find it," Mitsuhime added sadly. "For some it just doesn't exist."

Both Sesshomaru and Mitsuhime turned to watch Rin, Jaken squawking after her, attempting to get her to shut up.

_Like me_, Mitsuhime thought as the wind ran through her hair. _Always alone._

**End of Chapter 11**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Miroku and Inuyasha stood up against the wall, staring out into the sky.

"Now I see why Sango was so upset," Miroku finally said, not turning to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha did not respond, only stared on. Miroku sighed, shrugging off the wall and leaving, probably to bother some poor washer maid.

Inuyasha continued to stare off out a window, which gave a lovely view of the palace gardens. Inuyasha's mind tried to wrap itself around the sight, but failed to successfully do so. _Sesshomaru…with a human girl_, Inuyasha thought confused. _Who's not Rin! How-why-it just-ugh. _Inuyasha growled, pushing himself off the wall to find Kagome, hoping that Koga was far away.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

The next day, sitting, pondering in his office, Sesshomaru thought of the garden events. Never had he felt so comfortable with a human, a woman no less! Sure, there was Rin, but Rin didn't talk deeply with him, like Mitsuhime had done.

Interrupting his thoughts, Kikyo slid open the door, walking in. Sesshomaru looked up at her, silently giving her the floor.

"What are we to do?" She spoke vaguely, but he knew what she was referring to.

"There is nothing to do. They are all dead. They dead do very little," Sesshomaru added.

Kikyo glared at him. Beside his brother, Kikyo was the only one who was willing to stand up to him. He liked that about her.

"That demon could attack us just as easily!" Kikyo hissed. "Taijiya are not easy to defeat, especially not the entire squadron! Whoever this demon is, he is strong and should be sought after. He should be dead."

Sesshomaru contemplated her words and then dismissed them. "The demon would find no luck in destroying my grounds as it had in the Taijiya village. The problem is not mine. The demon is not of my concern."

Kikyo remained still, but he could see the anger building as she clenched and unclenched her fists. "Fine," she finally spoke, deadly calm. "You can do nothing, but I will do something." And with that, Kikyo swept out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Sesshomaru. It was Kagome who was rash and disobedient, not Kikyo. He only hoped that his one good priestess wouldn't go and get herself killed.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Ayame busied herself in the kitchen, pretending to look like she could not to hear the chatter outside of the kitchen. She noticed that Shippo had been cleaning the same spot on the floor for quite some time now.

"It is quite amazing, isn't it? The demon mowed down all of the Taijiya! That demon must be as powerful as Sesshomaru-sama!" Ginta whispered amazed.

Hakkaku snorted. "Powerful indeed, but as powerful as Sesshomaru-sama? Never. Sesshomaru-sama is so powerful he wouldn't give into such hideous desires. This demon is strong, but weak minded."

"But the whole village was massacred! That has to count for something!" Ginta argued.

"Naw, not really. I mean, he even killed all the women and children, which is horrible. Hardly deserves praise, that yokai."

"Yeah, I guess so. I overheard Sango telling Kagome-chan that it was pretty bad. Like, just blood everywhere. She said something about a little girl whose heart was torn out. Gives her nightmares."

Ayame dropped her pan, which made a loud clang, silencing the voices outside the kitchen. _A poor child?_ Ayame thought sadly. _The Kamis have a special hell made for evil yokai like that!_

Ginta and Hakkaku made a quick getaway, realizing that Ayame had heard them. Shippo finally moved, quite broken at their words. Sure, they were Taijiya who wanted yokai dead, including him, but it seemed like a cruel way to go.

Mitsuhime walked into the kitchen just then, feeling the depressed mood. "What is the matter?" She asked the two.

"Oh, I heard the most awful news!" Ayame wailed. "The whole Taijiya village was killed!"

Mitsuhime gave Ayame an odd look. "But the Taijiya, they want to kill you. Why would you be sad at their death?"

Ayame gave her a mournful look. "Because some poor, defenseless, little girl had her heart torn out!"

Right then, Mitsuhime began to rethink her original plan, that maybe not all demons were heartless and didn't care. _No, someone here killed them_, she reminded herself. _His heart was not so forgiving!_

Mitsuhime gave a sad look. "That is quite horrible! That poor girl." Mitsuhime felt a pang in her heart and she bit her cheek, tasting blood. Physical pain always dulled the pain that could not be healed.

And to add upon the number, Kagome burst into the kitchen. "Have any of you seen Kikyo?" All three shook their heads no. Kagome groaned. "She said she was going to help me with my targeting! And now look! She ran off, that girl!" Kagome stormed out of the kitchen, fuming.

Ayame turned to look at Shippo. "Kikyo isn't one to go back on a promise. Or hard to find."

Shippo shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe she left to go get some herbs or something. Kikyo always did love walking in the woods. Kagome-chan would be one to look their last. She was never partial towards the wild outdoors."

Ayame nodded, not worrying a bit, but Mitsuhime had a bad feeling in her stomach. She was afraid of what Kikyo could be up to.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Kikyo found a quiet place in a little meadow, flowers blooming prettily. Off to the side stood Koga, having agreed to escort her into the woods. He knew everyone was concerned about some blood-thirsty yokai, ready to attack some lonesome traveler. He laughed to himself about their fear, about how they didn't suspect him at all, but he played along with their concerns, having left with Kikyo to "protect her from the raging yokai." He really did want to laugh aloud.

Kikyo closed her eyes, mumbling some words to the wind. Koga strained an ear, trying to catch what she was mumbling. Unable to do so, he broke her concentration by asking, "Kikyo-san, what are you doing?"

"I am contacting the spirit world," she ground out, hating to be interrupted. She started over again, but not before Koga asked another question.

"Why?"

Kikyo wanted to strangle the wolf, maybe that would make him shut up, but she stayed calm. "I am going to see who murdered the Taijiya village. Sesshomaru refuses to do anything and I will not let that yokai go without justice."

Koga froze up. "You can't really do that, can you?"

Kikyo looked at him from the corner of her eye. "It is considered dark magic, but I think for the occasion the Kamis will forgive me." And with that, she returned to her chatting.

Koga got a little frantic. He knew Kikyo couldn't be pulling his leg, considering he never acted suspicious. But when the clear day got a little foggy, and white wisps seemed to be hovering around the edge of the clearing, Koga spoke up.

"Didn't you promise to help Kagome with her archery right now?"

Kikyo stood up and gasped. "I can't believe I forgot! Oh, Kagome will be angry with me!"

The fog receded and the misty figures disappeared, putting Koga in a better mood. As they returned to the palace, Kikyo couldn't help but be suspicious of Koga's rather frantic tone. _He's not afraid of ghosts, is it possible he knows something?_

**1234567890098765432123456789 0**

_ The large body of the lizard demon fell to the ground with a thump; Mitsuhime's throwing knives lodged deeply into its throat. Mitsuhime couldn't keep the smirk off her face at the stunned looks of the other demon slayers. Especially Yuu!_

_ During the battle, he had attempted to cut of the demons head, only for its tail to whip around, sending him flying, crashing into a storage building. _

_ He pulled himself out of the rubble, glaring venomously at Mitsuhime. Today had been both of their first days out to kill demons and she had proved her worth by killing her first demon before him._

Take that Yuu!_ Mitsuhime thought smugly as he struggled to stand up. _What makes you better than me now?

_ Her uncle walked over to her, giving her a nod of approval. He always knew she could do it; both her father and mother had been strong people. To fight and win ran in her blood. Even her cousin approved, giving a slight nod to her to show that he believed she had done well._

_ Mitsuhime proudly pulled her knives out of the throat of the demon, the villagers giving her many thanks and gifts to the group. The beast had been killed with few casualties._

Now they will accept me_, Mitsuhime thought. _Now they will finally see my worth.

**End of Chapter 12**

A/N: I'm in need of some assistance here. I was wondering if anyone knows the name of the demon Midoriko fought. Any names would be nice. I can't find it on any fan information site and it is driving me insane.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Days had passed since Sango's return and the discovery of the massacred village and Mitsuhime had fallen into a little pattern. Every day, before lunch, she would join Sango and Kagome, her new found friends, in the dojo, sipping tea and chatting. After lunch, she played with Rin in the gardens, and then chatted with Sesshomaru. Despite how strange it felt to talk so freely with Sesshomaru, she continued the visits. They talked about anything really, from their childhoods to political topics. Mitsuhime always felt the urge to tell Sesshomaru everything, to see if he could help her, but she always held back. _He would despise me if he really knew why I was here, he would never help me._

It began to be physically painful for her to think about the fact that she would one day kill him, but the memory of Morinoko kept her moving, kept her strong. For Mitsuhime's sake, she would have to stay strong. _Now if only the opportunity would arise_, she thought furiously, _before I find myself too far in. _

In the early hours of the morning, Mitsuhime found herself maneuvering around maids to bring Tea to Kaede-san, still located in the ever far Shrine. She spun around, dodging an elderly woman with blankets and came to a halt when she crashed into someone else. Luckily, with fast reflexes, she was able to stay standing, the tea not even having been spilt. The maid, on the other hand, had fallen rather ungracefully.

"Here let me help-" Mitsuhime stuck out her hand, ready to help the maid up when she saw who it was. It was one of the twins that had been selected to work here along with her.

"Oh," the maid grunted. "It's you."

Mitsuhime frowned. She never liked this simpering girl to begin with, but now she was asking for trouble.

"Yes, me," Mitsuhime replied frostily. "You should watch where you're going."

"You should watch yourself! You could have gotten tea all over Inuyasha-sama's clean robes!" The twin snarled. Mitsuhime stifled a giggle. And here she had thought that Inuyasha only had one robe, considering he wore the exact same thing every day!

The maid caught her small smile. "Are you laughing at me?" the girl challenged. Mitsuhime rolled her eyes. Like this weak maid could take her on!

Mitsuhime ignored the question, moving on. Kaede-san wouldn't be pleased with cold tea, though she was too nice to ever word displeasure with it.

"You're not that special, you know!" The maid called out nastily. Mitsuhime froze and turned around, giving her a confused look. She had never thought herself special.

The maid smirked, all too happy to have Mitsuhime's attention again. "I may not understand Sesshomaru's fascination with you, but it doesn't make you better than me. It won't last forever, you know."

Mitsuhime snorted. "The soap fumes must be altering your comprehension, girl. I don't know what you are talking about." And with that, Mitsuhime turned back around and left the hallway.

Sesshomaru didn't have a fascination with her! That girl was just jealous that she was still a laundry maid and not the queen yet. Sesshomaru merely saw her as someone who he could easily talk to because she didn't place him above all others. It was a simple as that.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Kagome was overjoyed to see Mitsuhime walk into the shrine. Mitsuhime was a nice girl who was easy to talk to. That, and Kagome made friends with everyone. "Mitsuhime-chan!" Kagome called out, waving at her.

Mitsuhime gave the tea to Kaede-san and waved back at Kagome, walking over. "Can you spare a few minutes?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Mitsuhime smiled. "Of course, Kagome-chan. I don't have anywhere important to be right now."

Kagome pulled Mitsuhime back down the shrine steps, grabbing her bow and arrows. "I have improved greatly and I just can't help but show everyone!"

Kagome positioned herself in front of a tree, readying her bow. Concentrating deeply, Kagome let her arrow fly. The arrow shot out with such accuracy, pink aura surrounding the arrow. It hit the tree with a satisfying thunk, pink aura showering everywhere.

Mitsuhime raised her eyebrows. She had seen several priestesses in her life, but never one with such power. Mitsuhime never had imagined that such a carefree girl like Kagome could possess such power in her small frame.

"That was impressive," Mitsuhime complimented. "I have never seen such power behind one little arrow." Kagome grinned widely, basking in the glory of the compliment. Kikyo stepped out of the woods, her basket full of herbs. She saw a proud Kagome and a stunned Mitsuhime and realized that Kagome had shown another her improved ability. Kikyo shook her head. _So strong and yet so childish._

"Kikyo helped me to harness my powers and focus it in one area. She is a great sensei!" Kagome mentioned. Mitsuhime nodded her head. "I can tell."

Mitsuhime said goodbye to Kagome, realizing she should head back to the kitchen. "Ayame always knows when something takes longer than it should!" Mitsuhime laughed.

"Ayame should learn to lighten up!" Kagome replied. "I swear that girl is so occupied with only two things: an orderly kitchen and Koga." Mitsuhime couldn't help but agree.

Back in the kitchen, Ayame didn't seem to notice Mitsuhime's absence. "Oh!" Ayame yelped, running into Mitsuhime. "Mitsuhime! There you are! Did you leave?"

Mitsuhime gave her a strange look. "Tea for Kaede-san, remember?"

Ayame smacked her forehead. "Oh, yes. Now I do. Here, go and do something. You're not needed for a few hours."

Mitsuhime shrugged, walking right back out of the kitchen. "Well, that was useful," Mitsuhime grumbled to herself, walking down the halls. She was lost in thought, turning randomly down hallways.

"Oi, wench!" A gruff voice called out, startling Mitsuhime. He couldn't possibly be referring to her. Mitsuhime turned around anyway, seeing Inuyasha. He stalked over to her and with an inward sigh Mitsuhime realized he was referring to her.

"Inuyasha-san, I have a name," Mitsuhime sighed. "Mitsuhime, in case you did not already know."

"Whatever," he grumbled. "I want to know why you're hanging out with Sesshomaru."

Mitsuhime felt like smacking him. What was with this palace and their fascination with her and Sesshomaru?

Mitsuhime frowned. "I do not know what you mean."

"Sesshomaru does not like humans, that's what I mean," Inuyasha growled.

Mitsuhime met his gaze. "You do not question Rin's existence, do you?"

"That's different! And I'm talking about you here."

"Why should it matter who Sesshomaru communicates with?"

Inuyasha looked surprised. "Is that all you two do? Talk?"

Mitsuhime was taken aback. He surely couldn't be insinuated what she thought he was. "Look, I do not wish to know what you thought we were up to, but yes, that is all we do. We only talk."

"But Miroku said that when a man spends so much time with a woman it usually means-"

"I do not think that Miroku-san is one to go to about relationships. He hardly keeps the one he is in," Mitsuhime interrupted, not wanting him to go on. "Now excuse me while I spend my free time doing better things than talking of made-up love relationships!" Mitsuhime stalked off, intent on finding a quiet empty space. This palace had to have at least one!

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Sesshomaru walked over to his library, reading a letter sent from a local lord. He was upset about some other menial lord taking his land and wanted Sesshomaru to lend him part of his army. This lord apparently wasn't aware that Sesshomaru just didn't care.

In the library, he looked up when he heard a stream of cuss words emit from farther down. Usually he would suspect such language to be coming from his brother, but the voice was far too soft and feminine to be his brother's_. Maybe Kagome has learned at new word or two_, Sesshomaru thought dryly.

He was pleasantly surprised to see it was Mitsuhime who was currently stretching to reach a scroll out of her reach.

"I did not know that a lady like yourself knew such vulgar words," Sesshomaru finally said, startling Mitsuhime, causing her to drop the three other scrolls she had been holding.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama! It is just you!" Mitsuhime spoke rather loudly. "You startled me."

"Yes, you were otherwise preoccupied, I see." Sesshomaru gave a pointed look to the scroll she had been reaching for.

"Ah, yes. See, I may be taller than most girls my age, but I am still not tall enough to reach that dammed scroll."

Rather effortlessly, Sesshomaru reached up, plucking the scroll of the shelf and handing it to her. "Show-off," he heard her mumble.

"You are welcome."

"Oh, yes. Uh, thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. Uh, for being so tall and all."

He noticed she seemed rather flustered. He didn't realize that her earlier conversation with Inuyasha had her thinking unspeakable things. Killing the thought seed had been futile so she had resorted to reading to clear her mind. Sesshomaru being here was not helping.

"Well, excuse me. I would like to read these before I am forced back into the kitchen." Mitsuhime ducked her head, walking quickly away from Sesshomaru.

Normally, Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy that one of his servants was so flustered around him, but, for some strange reason, he found himself not caring. In fact, he realized, he actually liked the idea that maybe she wasn't as unfazed by him as she had originally made him presume. _She does have the most unusual eyes_, he thought off-handedly. _Very stunning and beautiful._

**End of Chapter 13**

A/N: Thank you for your help with my question! I'll look up that one name and hope I can get some results!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It had been a week since Kikyo had attempted to raise souls in the forest and Koga did his best to avoid her. He had sensed her accusing gaze on the way back to the castle that day and he wasn't about to further reveal himself. He even began to feel uncomfortable that he had told Kagome, despite the fact that she could not tell anyone.

Luckily, Kikyo spent an unimaginable amount of time in the shrine, a place where she wouldn't dare to try dark magic. But, just to be safe, Koga had stolen one of the scrolls Kikyo had taken to the forest that day. Sadly, that didn't mean he was free of questioning.

Koga had been milling around the palace gates, watching the peasants scurry about, attempting to barter and trade. Koga was horribly bored with this job; it just involved keeping female yokai from loitering around. It was a job he was forced to do too often. It also meant Kikyo could easily find him.

"Koga," she smoothly said, giving him a cold look. The two were far from getting along, especially with Koga's attempts at Kagome. It angered Kikyo that the wolf could not just take a hint!

"Ah, Kikyo. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Koga attempted his usual suave attitude, but Kikyo remained unfazed. She wasn't Ayame after all.

"What do you know about the Taijiya village massacre?" Kikyo skipped pleasantries, moving right towards business. Her intent gaze dared him to lie to her.

Koga shrugged nonchalantly. "Just what everyone knows, I guess. A yokai, bent on revenge, killed the whole village."

Kikyo glared at him. "You know more. It would take quite a strong demon to take down all the Taijiya. Were there more? Did you help?"

Koga shifted uncomfortably underneath her critical gaze. "I know no more than you. Why is that so hard to believe?" Koga stood up straighter, becoming defensive. "Why do you assume that I did it? I may not be an all-around nice guy, but that is because I do not pretend to like people, Kikyo. You assume I did it because I am not favored by everyone in the palace!"

Kikyo was taken aback. "I have to leave now." Kikyo turned and left, finished for today. _He knows something vital and I will find out what it is!_

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

_ Ka-thunk._

_ The blade sunk into the wood, fully pinning Yuu to the side of the hut. Here he was, the once great and Superior Yuu, with fear in his eyes, pinned by Mitsuhime's throwing knives. She stood several feet away, smirking, having successfully pinned him without marking him. She hadn't drawn a drop of blood._

_ Yuu struggles against his confines, but it was futile. The blades were dug into the wood too deep. _

_ Mitsuhime sauntered over to him, seeing the fear so plainly in his eyes. With one last blade in her hand, he thought she was going to kill him. The villagers stood around watching her, holding their breaths, expecting the same. She could easily kill him, he had no way to defend himself, he couldn't move his arms, much less reach his katana. It was expected from people like her._

_ She looked him straight in the eye, raising the blade. It glinted under the sun. Mitsuhime leaned in closer. "I am not like them," she whispered into his ear. "We are not all mindless killers." Mitsuhime stepped back, dropping the blade. The crowd around them gasped, quite confused._

_ Mitsuhime turned around to face them, looking each and every one of them directly in the eye. Some looked away. "I may be one of their kind," Mitsuhime spoke loudly, and clearly to be heard. "But I am not one of them. I will not kill him, despite his transgressions against me."_

_ Mitsuhime walked away and Yuu's cohorts rushed to aid him, pulling the blades from the wall. Yuu, finally released, ran from the village, his friends not far behind. Mitsuhime would come back later to recollect her blades. No one would dare touch them now._

_ Her Uncle stood, leaning against his home. Mitsuhime walked right up to him, meeting his gaze. "You have done well," her Uncle admitted. _

_ 'They will accept me now," Mitsuhime decided._

_ "Or they will fear you."_

_ "I did not kill him. I only made him hesitant to bother me."_

_ "Maybe. But you have proved your worth and your right to remain amongst them. You did show them that you were not like how they expected. But they will still fear you."_

_ Mitsuhime looked down, saddened. "Then I will have no friends."_

_ Her uncle chuckled. "Since when have you needed friends? Besides, there is still someone that loves you."_

_ Mitsuhime followed her uncle's gaze and saw Morinoko, sitting under a tree, poking a bug with a stick. Morinoko looked up and grinned, getting up to run to Mitsuhime. Morinoko slammed into Mitsuhime, pulling her into a hug._

_ "Mitsu-chan! I am so happy to see you!" Morinoko squealed._

_ Mitsuhime laughed softly. "And it is good to see you too, Mori-chan. How are you?"_

_ Morinoko pulled back, looking up at Mitsuhime. "I am well. I have something for you!" Morinoko pulled something out of her pocket, handing it to Mitsuhime._

_ Mitsuhime smiled down at her. "Thank you, Mori-chan. It is so beautiful." And it truly was, to her. It was a Beach Morning Glory, a forever reminded of Morinoko's love and acceptance of her._

**1234567890987654321234567890 **__

Mitsuhime sat under the tree with Sesshomaru, once again watching Rin run around gleefully.

"Makes you wish they would never grow up," Mitsuhime thought aloud wistfully. Sesshomaru turned to her, giving her a quizzical look.

"Rin, I mean," Mitsuhime explained. "How playful she is. You realize that when she grows up, she will cease to make up games of her own. Makes you wish that she wouldn't age."

"Aging is a human process, starting with birth and ending with death in old age. It is best to not dwell on things that cannot be."

Mitsuhime pulled at the grass by her leg. "Not all die old."

"That is true. Humans die when their usefulness runs out." Mitsuhime glared at Sesshomaru.

"I thought you were a demon who thinks better of humans, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "What I mean is that every living creature has a purpose. And when they have finished their job, they die."

"So, you are saying that once they finish their purpose in this life, they leave?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Exactly. They are no longer useful here and leave to be useful elsewhere."

Mitsuhime looked up at the blue sky, studying the clouds. It gave her a warm feeling knowing that she had an unfulfilled purpose in life. _And Morinoko, her purpose, could it possibly have been me?_

Mitsuhime turned to look at Sesshomaru. "So then, I guess demons are so special that they get complex and long purposes, considering you live so long."

Sesshomaru laughed, a short and quiet one, but loud and long enough to be heard. It was a nice laugh, one that made Mitsuhime wonder why he didn't do it often enough.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

It was late afternoon and a storm had snuck up upon the Inu no Taisho kingdom, leaving its villagers stranded, stuck in their homes. In the palace, some of its people had gathered up in a small sitting room, watching the rain fall down in sheets. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome as she ran her fingers through his hair. Sango leaned up against the wall, occasionally having to swat the hand of a monk away. Miroku was right next to her, suggestively telling her what fun rain could be. It was a wonder Sango didn't move.

"Ugh," Sango grunted. "I hate the rain. I am forced to remain indoors!"

Kagome shrugged. "I like the rain."

Inuyasha gave her a strange look. "You hate the outdoors."

"Doesn't mean I can't like the rain," Kagome shot back defensively.

Shippo ran into the room as thunder rumbled through the halls. He jumped up into Kagome's lap, shaking.

"I hate storms. Especially thunder storms," Shippo complained half-heartedly. Inuyasha gave one look at the Kitsune and grunted.

"keh, such a baby," he mumbled under his breath. Shippo heard it, but was too scared to do anything about it. Kagome pulled him in closer.

"Hey," Miroku spoke up suddenly. "I have an idea!"

"Well, spit it out Houshi-sama!" Sango urged.

"Let's go out and play in the rain!"

"Aren't we a bit too old for that?" Sango asked.

"Oh, Sango-chan! Don't be so elderly. I agree with Miroku, let's go!" Kagome shouted, standing up, stilling clutching Shippo. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but murmured his agreement. Sango gave in, realizing she was outnumbered.

Shippo scampered off to go find Rin. Maybe she would comfort him during the storm.

The group headed out the door, rain splashing their bodies. Kagome spun around joyfully, laughing like a child. Sango kicked up water, soaking the lower half of Miroku. The group spun around, soaking everything from their hair to shoes. It was truly a happy site.

**End of Chapter 14**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Mitsuhime watched from a window as the group played in the rain. Mitsuhime thought of heading outside to join them, but decided against it. Instead, she headed to the library. Not many women her age could read, so she honored the fact that she could by reading in her free time. And right now, she had a lot of free time.

Humming softly to herself, Mitsuhime rounded the corner, heading into the Library. It was a large room with shelves to the ceiling and the smell of ink and parchment made her feel at home. She always did love reading.

She pulled scrolls from their shelves, skimming over their titles. A lot of things here were historical or political, but she occasionally happened upon a nice little story. Some brought back memories of home, stories read her to help her sleep.

A story in hand, Mitsuhime rounded the corner of the shelf and stopped. She ducked back around, peering out. There stood Sesshomaru, standing over a few scrolls. She didn't think he had heard her, considering he hadn't moved at all from his current position.

_Now_, a voice urged. _Do it now. He won't even know what hit him._

_ What? _Mitsuhime thought absentmindedly.

_ Kill him! Do what you came for! Remember Morinoko? Kill him now! Do it!_

Mitsuhime hesitated, unsure of herself. _But, I-I-I don't think I can…_

_Quickly! Before it is too late!_

Mitsuhime suddenly became very aware of the blade strapped to her leg. _Could I really…?_

_ Do it for Mori-chan._

The scroll slipped out of Mitsuhime's hand and clattered to the floor. Sesshomaru whipped around, alarmed. His expression softened when he saw who it was.

"Ah, Mitsuhime. It is nice to see you today. Again, "He added.

"Ah, yes, well, um, it's raining," Mitsuhime finally said rather dumbly. _Why didn't I?_

"That it is," Sesshomaru spoke slowly.

"Um, I saw your brother and his friends outside. Playing in the rain."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Such childish actions."

Mitsuhime cocked her hip, placing a hand on it. "What? Is the great Lord Sesshomaru too good to play in the rain?" Mitsuhime teased.

"No, it is that it is dirty. No doubt they will track in mud."

Mitsuhime laughed, feeling more comfortable. "Of course, worried about mud. Instead you are stuck up in here, reading."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "And what is it that you are doing?"

Mitsuhime looked sheepish. "Ah, that would be the same thing?"

Sesshomaru nodded victory present in his smile. He walked over and picked up the scroll Mitsuhime had dropped. "I imagine you want this?"

Mitsuhime blushed. "Oh yes, I did drop that, didn't I? Well, thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." Mitsuhime turned to make a hasty getaway, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Why don't you stay?"

Mitsuhime looked up to meet his eyes. She couldn't quite decipher his message. "I guess I can," she answered, heading for a seat near where Sesshomaru had been earlier. She sat down, making herself more comfortable, diving into her story. Sesshomaru returned to his work, which appeared to be similar work that her uncle had read to her during her training.

_What could Sesshomaru possible need those for? _She thought furiously. _A demon such as him doesn't need to know much about demon rituals!_

Mitsuhime tried to focus on the story, but her mind and eyes kept straying. _What is going on here?_ She practically begged. _Concentrating on reading had never been this hard before!_

Sesshomaru glanced over to Mitsuhime, seeing her expression. He noted with amusement that she seemed deep in thought, horribly confused. _She almost looks cute_, Sesshomaru thought. He shook his head, realizing he needed to concentrate on the charts in front of him. _What kind of demon?_ He thought, rifling through the papers.

Mitsuhime nearly gasped when she came to her conclusion. She jumped up suddenly, excusing herself, making up some story about forgotten kitchen work, leaving a stunned and confused Sesshomaru in her wake.

As the door of the library shut with a clack, the room falling into silence once more, only one word crossed his mind. _Odd…_

Mitsuhime walked down the hall at a quick pace, having no destination, only trying to distant herself from the library.

_Unable to concentrate, unable to kill, oh kami! Tell me it isn't true!_

She leaned up against the wall, biting her nails, something she hadn't down in such a long time. She went over the facts in her head and despite her lack of wisdom in the field, she knew what it meant. It was just like her cousin had explained by the well that one day, moaning over some pretty village girl.

_You like him! _A voice taunted viciously in her head.

_ But-but-I can't! No, this isn't possible! Not with what I have to do! _Mitsuhime felting like letting out a whine, but chose to stay silent. She needed to think in peace and didn't want any concerned beings showing up.

_ It is true, _Mitsuhime concluded sadly_. I do like him. Oh Kami, what am I to do now?_

Mitsuhime gave it a thought before coming to a conclusion_. I know what I must do now, in order to carry out the duty I have bestowed upon myself. It won't be easy, but dammit! I have to try._

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Inuyasha sauntered into the library, seeking his brother. He was soaked to the bone, water dripping off of him steadily. Mud clung to his hair and clothes, starting to dry_. Oh, Sesshomaru is going to be so pissed! _Inuyasha thought gleefully.

Seeing Sesshomaru, Inuyasha greeted, "Hello Brother! Enjoying the rain?"

Sesshomaru was appalled by his brother's appearance, but gave it no further thought. He was otherwise preoccupied with another thought.

Inuyasha frowned at the lack of an angry Sesshomaru. "Uh, Hello? Dripping and dirty here! On your precious floor!"

"Do you think it is about time I found a lady for this land?"

Inuyasha was nearly knocked over by the random question. It took quite some time and a lot of incoherent babbling to regain the use of language. "What?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It has been awhile since this palace has had a lady's touch. Since your mother, actually. Her death was years ago. I think it is about time I settle down. It would help to keep those other women away."

"I don't understand. I fail to see how we got on this topic," Inuyasha expressed, still a little behind.

Sesshomaru shrugged again. "Merely I thought I have been having. With you and Kagome, Miroku with Sango, and Ayame chasing after Koga, it seems I am the only one without a significant other."

"Uh, I highly doubt Koga is Ayame's significant other.'"

Sesshomaru frowned. "You fail to see the point here, brother. I think it is time to find a mate." With that, Sesshomaru swept out of the room, leaving behind a dumbfounded and confused hanyo.

Inuyasha stood there, a puddle growing under his feet. "Uh," he spoke to no one. "I gotta go find Miroku!"

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Miroku shook his head, sending water flying everywhere. "Miroku!" Sango screeched. "You are not a dog!"

Miroku grinned cheekily. "Oh, did I get you wet? Sorry." Sango laughed, playfully swatting his arm.

"Miroku!"

Sango and Miroku looked up as Inuyasha burst into the room, breathing heavily. "Sesshomaru is looking for a mate!"

Miroku adopted a smug smile and Sango looked confused. "How do you know?" Sango asked.

"He just told me!"

"Well, it would appear I was on to something," Miroku grinned, far too happy with himself.

"Eh? What do you mean monk?" Sango asked.

"Simple. Two people of opposite genders do not spend much time together and not develop feelings."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Oh really? What about Inuyasha and me? Do we have feelings for each other?"

Miroku laughed. "No, no, of course not! Right?"

Sango groaned, rolling her eyes. "No, Miroku. But who has he been spending time with, anyway?"

Miroku gave another large grin. "Your new friend, miss Mitsuhime."

Sango's eyes widened. "But she is human!"

Inuyasha shrugged, dumbfounded as well. As Miroku strolled off, he gave his parting words: "Love is blind, my dear Sango. Love knows no boundaries."

Inuyasha and Sango stared at each other as Miroku left. "Is it true?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha gave an unsure nod. "I did see them talking. They do that a lot. I can't think of any other female that Sesshomaru has spent so much time around, except maybe Rin."

Sango made a face. "Rin is too young. That means it can only be Mitsuhime. I wonder if she likes him." Sango went off to find Kagome, to tell her the news. Inuyasha stood frustrated, bothered by the news. _Sesshomaru doesn't like humans! Well, he liked Rin and he didn't mind my mother, but other than that, Sesshomaru despises humans! I can't be possible! Sesshomaru cannot be falling in love with Mitsuhime!_

**End of Chapter 15**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Mitsuhime watched warily as Sango and Kagome whispered excitedly, once in a while looking in her direction. It was unsettling, not to mention unbearable. Mitsuhime cleared her throat, causing the two girls to look at her.

"It is not good manners to talk about someone if front of them," Mitsuhime chastised, feeling like a parent.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "Who said we were talking about you?" Sango shook her head, placing it in her palms.

"Because you keep looking at me when you talk!" Mitsuhime sputtered.

Kagome sniffed. "Well, we weren't."

Mitsuhime sighed, giving up. It looks like they weren't going to talk. Taking a much needed sip of tea, Mitsuhime watched as the two communicated nonverbally with eyes movements and expressions. _What a pair._

Kagome smoothed her robes, and asked, as casually as she could, "So, this is somewhat off-topic, but do you favor Sesshomaru-sama?"

Mitsuhime nearly spit out her tea, choking on it instead. When she was finally able to breathe again, Sango was sending death glares at Kagome, who kept her eyes fixed on Mitsuhime. "Well?" Kagome asked.

Clearing her throat, Mitsuhime began, "Where did you get such an idea?"

Kagome frowned. "You failed to answer my question."

"No, not at all. We are merely friends," Mitsuhime lied. "Did you talk to Miroku-san? I know he is spreading some ludicrous tales." Mitsuhime didn't feel comfortable lying to her friends, but she knew it had to be done. She was getting out of here as soon as she could anyway.

"Oh, no. I was just, curious. Right Sango?" Kagome smiled pleasantly.

"Yes, of course. Just curious," Sango said dryly, still glaring at Kagome.

An unsettling feeling rose in Mitsuhime's stomach as Sango and Kagome finished their tea. Picking up the tray, Mitsuhime stood up to leave. "Well, I should be going now," Mitsuhime decided. "Farewell."

When Mitsuhime left, Sango hit Kagome on the arm. "OW!" Kagome cried. "What was that for?"

"Just curious? Just curious? Were you even trying to be subtle?" Sango hissed.

"I just wanted to know and so did you! Next time you ask her and come up with a better excuse!" Kagome shouted, rubbing her now sore arm.

Sango huffed, crossing her arms. "We will just wait to see if Lord Sesshomaru decided to court her, okay?" Kagome nodded in agreement. "I just hope that happens soon," Kagome sighed.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Sesshomaru sat in the gardens, watching Rin play, throwing flowers in the air. He wasn't really watching her; instead he was waiting for Mitsuhime. Yes, he did want to court her, but he wanted to know how she felt about him before he did anything too rash. It seems useless to chase after a girl if she didn't want to be chased. _Though, who wouldn't mind me chasing them?_ Sesshomaru thought rather smugly.

Sesshomaru grew a little irritated when it became obvious that she was running late. She was usually here by now, but Sesshomaru knew he would forgive her tardiness.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" He looked up as a small kitsune ran toward him, a tray in hand.

"Shippo-kun!" Rin yelled excitedly as she saw her friend.

"I have your tea, Sesshomaru-sama," Shippo spoke, bowing.

Sesshomaru glared at Shippo. "This is not your job."

Shippo shifted uncomfortable. "Mitsuhime asked to trade jobs. She would go to the market and I would deliver the tea. The sellers in the market are rude to me so I quickly agreed. I am deeply sorry."

Sesshomaru waved Shippo off, dismissing his apology. Mitsuhime obviously knew something about what he was going to ask, considering she was now avoiding him.

_That is not possible! I told no one!_ Sesshomaru thought furiously. _How could she have known?_

Sesshomaru growled. _She is much more intuitive than I had originally assumed. I will have to find her unscheduled._

Sesshomaru settled back down, content with watching Rin play for now. Later, he would execute his plan.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Mitsuhime rifled through the vegetables at the stall in the market. She knew it was childish avoiding Sesshomaru, but she couldn't let her feelings further develop. She had to kill him, no hesitation! She had to do it for Morinoko, who dies so viciously at the hands of a harsh demon. Sesshomaru had to pay.

Mitsuhime ignored the calls of the demons. _Now I know why Shippo does this_, Mitsuhime thought angrily as she nearly snapped a demon's hand for trying to touch her. The demon looked at her curiously, confused at how a human could be so strong. _Ignorant, disgusting creature_, Mitsuhime thought, baring her teeth at the demon.

She finished up her shopping, throwing some money at the vendor, and headed back to the palace. She entered through the servant's quarters, knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't be anywhere near there. She was happy when Shippo had traded jobs with her, no questions asked. In fact, he seemed grateful. Which turned out to be no surprise there, some of the vendors were down right horrid.

She easily made her way to the kitchen, keeping all her senses on full alert for one tall, handsome dog demon. Mitsuhime nearly banged her head on the wall at her thoughts.

She was greeted with an angry Ayame. "Tell me, Mitsuhime, why did Shippo come back early, telling me that you two had switched jobs?"

"The market is a scary place for a young kitsune such as Shippo. I, being older, seemed better fit for the job."

"But Shippo is a yokai! And a boy!" Ayame screeched.

"What is the problem? Both of the jobs were done and based on Shippo's current state, Sesshomaru did not mind."

Ayame groaned, frustrated with Mitsuhime's lack of caring. "You cannot just switch jobs!"

Mitsuhime rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, it won't happen again." Mitsuhime gave Shippo a look that told him it would happen again, only Ayame would be left it the dark. Shippo nodded, not bothering to ask questions. If Mitsuhime wanted him to know, she would tell him, Shippo decided.

Ayame dropped the subject and Mitsuhime sat down beside Shippo, peeling potatoes.

Ayame stirred the contents in the pot, wondering why Mitsuhime wanted to go to the market. _It is a most unsavory place, not fit for a young woman_, Ayame thought. _Maybe to meet a boy, perhaps?_

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Night fell over the palace and Sango chatted with Kagome in the garden.

"I talked to Mitsuhime again," Sango sighed. "I was much more subtle about it though."

"What did she say?" Kagome nearly shouted.

Sango hushed her. "The same, basically. I even asked her if she had someone back home, but she told me that she didn't. She said that they boys from her village found no interest in her."

Kagome looked incredulous. "Really? But Mitsuhime is so pretty! Like her eyes? I love her eyes. I want her eyes."

Sango laughed at her friend's sullen expression. "Mitsuhime has the ability to come off as unapproachable. I am sure she scared all the men away at her village with her strength and intelligence."

"Yes, that is why Sesshomaru would be interested in her though?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. Sesshomaru-sama cannot have some weak, simple-minded wife. She has to be strong and Mitsuhime is strong."

Kagome nodded, leaning on her friends shoulder. "May their future together be bright and loving."

**End of Chapter 16**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_ This is getting ridiculous_, Sesshomaru thought, exiting the kitchen for a third time in the last two days. Yet again, Mitsuhime seemed to be not on the face of the planet. _It is almost as if she can sense me coming_, Sesshomaru hissed, stalking down the hall.

For the past two days, wherever Sesshomaru was, Mitsuhime was not to be found. Kagome and Sango said she had just left, Ayame would shrug and say "elsewhere," and Shippo just plain out had no idea.

_She must be hiding_, Sesshomaru decided. _But why?_ _She doesn't have someone back at her village; she told me that of the first day I met her! What is with this girl?_

Sesshomaru refused to admit that she straight out wasn't interested, considering he couldn't possibly come up with an idea of how she could know. Though, something told him someone had connected the dots and told her. It would have been a rumor, but a true one at that.

The only time he had seen her though was at meal time. She would serve food and tea, ignoring Sesshomaru completely. Come the end of the meal, she would up and disappear, into thin air, it seemed. He could come back later; trying to catch her cleaning the table, but it was already done by the time he came. Sesshomaru finally decided that it wasn't getting ridiculous, it already was.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Mitsuhime only stuck around the kitchen to complete her duties, and then she ran off. She would sense Sesshomaru coming and then she would run off in the other direction. Yes, it was horribly childish and Mitsuhime would find herself in a broom closet, berating herself for acting so stupidly, but she didn't have a choice. Until the opportunity arose, Mitsuhime would have to keep her distance from him.

Ayame had asked multiple questions as to Mitsuhime's flightiness, but Ayame was always left with a vague answer, to her displeasure. Thankfully, Ayame said nothing about Mitsuhime's location, thank Kami. And poor Shippo was confused, but he didn't ask anything.

Mitsuhime also had to withstand the secret smiles of both Sango and Kagome. She knew that Sesshomaru showed up after she left because Kagome would find her later and tell her, "Sesshomaru-sama is looking for you. You should go find him." Needless to say, she did not.

Currently, having come to despise the cramped spaces of the closets, Mitsuhime sat in the war room, with Koga. It was obvious that she disliked Koga so Sesshomaru would never look for her here.

Koga was currently leaning back in a chair, sharpening sticks. Mitsuhime just leaned up against a wall, waiting for her hunger to signify dinner. Or when Shippo came to get her. Somehow the little Kitsune was able to locate her. Why Sesshomaru couldn't was beyond her. Sadly, her uncle wasn't around to tell her why. _The reason why I am here too, behaving like some child!_ Mitsuhime thought grouchily. It seemed playing hide-and-don't-seek was getting tiring.

Koga sighed, straightening his chair. "Look, why are you here? You hate me and I hate you. So why are you here?"

"I like it in here. Feel free to leave," Mitsuhime offered, though if Koga left, she would too. He didn't know that though.

Koga growled. "That doesn't answer my question, girl."

Mitsuhime snorted. "Like I care what you think. I can be here if I so desire to."

In fact the reason why Koga was there was of similar reason. He too was avoiding someone, Kikyo in fact. It was a well-known fact that Kikyo hated the drafty caverns here and Koga was tired of her relentless questions. So, here was Koga, deep in a place Kikyo would never dare venture, kept at a safe distance from her questions.

"Why are you here?" Mitsuhime asked suddenly.

Koga glared. "Not your business, I believe. Go back to the kitchen, maid."

Mitsuhime stuck her tongue out at him. "I am not needed there and make me."

Koga was baffled. She was acting like a five year old with her "make me" dare. _This girl must be sick or something,_ he thought.

"Look, I won't ask why you are here and you won't ask why I am here, okay?" Mitsuhime asked, calling for peace.

"Fine," Koga agreed, going back to his wood work.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Ayame and Shippo sat in the kitchen, studying the floor.

"Has she said anything to you?" Ayame asked, breaking the dull silence.

Shippo shook his head. "I don't ask and she doesn't say. I just let her do what she wants. You?"

Ayame sighed heavily, supporting her head in her hand. "She only gives me vague answer like, 'I just don't want to be here right now,' and 'It is not helpful to stay here.' Then she leaves, giving me more questions than when I started!"

"Sesshomaru seems to be why. He always shows up right after she leaves."

"Do you know where she goes?"

"To the war caverns lately. I find her bickering with Koga. Only the Kamis know why she spends time around him."

Ayame sighed again. "I do want to know what Sesshomaru has to do with it," Ayame thought aloud.

Shippo tapped his chin. "I heard the laundry maids talking about Sesshomaru looking to find a mate."

Ayame shot up. "You are not joking, right?"

Shippo looked up at her. "No. Why?"

Ayame squealed. "Oh my Kami! Eeee! I must go find Mitsuhime! I have to know! I should find Inuyasha too! I am sure he knows something!"

Ayame shot out of the kitchen, a confused little kitsune crying out after her.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Sesshomaru sat in his study, randomly drawing marks across paper. It seems his current plan was not working as he had hoped. Sesshomaru could not locate Mitsuhime, no matter how hard he tried. He looked everywhere in the palace and it seems she just wasn't there to be found. He realized that at this time, it was usual for a regular man to give up, but Sesshomaru was no regular man. He was an inuyokai and he would not be rejected so easily, not until he was completely sure of why Mitsuhime was avoiding him.

He dipped his brush in the ink, drawing characters and small images. Suddenly, it hit him. The perfect plan. He knew exactly how he could get Mitsuhime alone, where she couldn't avoid him. He was Lord after all, and this was his kingdom. In his domain, she couldn't avoid him forever. He gave a triumphant smirk. Come tomorrow night, he would have his answer.

**End of Chapter 17**

A/N: I am happy that the fans and dedicated readers for this story are still growing. Makes me feel all awesome inside and stuff. :)

**Lady Wednesday**: Thank you and you are welcome! And everything will work out for the better in the end; it's just how that you want to know, huh? And you will eventually read the confrontation between the two since the story is now working real hard to its climax! And Sesshomaru would be awkward with courting, wouldn't he? I can imagine it is something he has no idea how to do!

**Snowy B**: I am really happy that you love this story, since as a writer that is my goal. And don't worry, there's always another chapter coming in just a few days!


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The rather calm face Sesshomaru sported during dinner that following day was unsettling. He did not once try to meet Mitsuhime's eyes and not once did he try to even catch her attention. It was, all in all, very disturbing.

It was just truly a weird day today. Not once was she forced to flee the kitchen like a rabbit trying to escape a hungry wolf. Not once did Kagome suggest that she go and find Sesshomaru; he never even bothered to look for her. She had remained in the kitchen, happy but always alert, the entire day. Sesshomaru had skipped both breakfast and lunch, not once asking for food to be served to his room. Mitsuhime was currently holding down a bubbly feeling. She wanted to suspect that Sesshomaru had simply given up, but her slayer instincts told her otherwise. Demons did not just simply give up.

Mitsuhime cleared the table, looking out of the corner of her eye, but not once did she even catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru. It was truly the calm before the storm.

"Nice to see you," Ayame greeted as Mitsuhime placed dirty dishes in the sink. "It has been quite some time. Have you gotten taller?"

Mitsuhime snorted. "Don't be so overdramatic, Ayame-san. You saw me yesterday."

"Barely. I said 'hi' and the next thing I knew, you were out of the room like a typhoon had blown in."

Mitsuhime smiled. "You exaggerate. Far too much, I might add."

Ayame brushed off the comment. "It is just nice getting to see a friend occasionally."

Before Mitsuhime could respond, a maid burst in, panting. "What? What do you want?" Ayame asked irritably.

"Sesshomaru would like some tea sent to his room," the maid heaved, catching her breath. Shippo stood up off of a barrel. "No, he has specifically asked for Mitsuhime and he won't take no for an answer."

The maid swept out of the room, leaving a shocked Mitsuhime. _Oh Kami, here is the storm!_

"Oh, uh, well then," Shippo finally spoke, sitting back down. Ayame loaded the tray, handing it to Mitsuhime, who didn't move.

"Look, whatever the issue is with him, you cannot avoid him now. An angry Sesshomaru-sama is not good for anyone's health." Mitsuhime let out a whine, but left anyway.

Ayame sighed lovingly. "Oh, they will be so cute together." Shippo only gave her look like he thought she was crazy.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Mitsuhime walked slowly down the hall_. Here we go_, she thought, _Hopefully Rin won't be around or I'll have to stall again!_

She kneeled down properly, knocking on the door. "Come in," Sesshomaru's deep voice commanded. Mitsuhime got butterflies in her stomach.

He sat on the edge of his bed, not looking at her. "Set it on the table," he waved towards a low table on the other side of the room.

Mitsuhime sat the tray down, accidentally spilling some tea. She whipped out her towel, wiping it up. Rin was nowhere to be seen.

"Mitsuhime," Sesshomaru began.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where is Rin?" Mitsuhime interjected. _It is now or never._

"She is in her room, asleep, I imagine," Sesshomaru answered, not sure why she asked.

"It must be hard being a Lord, isn't it Sesshomaru-sama?" Mitsuhime changed the topic, gathering her strength.

"Why, yes. It can be most stressful," Sesshomaru agreed, watching her. Mitsuhime wiped the cloth over the same spot again and again, even though the tea was all cleaned up.

"Having to control a kingdom, having to argue with stubborn lords." Mitsuhime swallowed. "People trying to kill you."

"Mitsuhime?" Sesshomaru said. Mitsuhime looked down at the throwing knife in her lap, out of Sesshomaru's vision.

Like a trap, Mitsuhime snapped up, twirling around smoothly, darting towards Sesshomaru before he could react. He slid deftly off his bed as her knife sliced by his face. His cheek stung, meaning she had cut him.

He touched his cheek and saw the blood on his hand. Mitsuhime lay on the bed, ready to pounce again. He only looked at her questionably, hurt raw in his eyes.

_I am sorry, Sesshomaru._

She sprang at him again, only narrowly missing him as his demon skills came into play. He smoothly dodged her attacks. Mitsuhime didn't dare throw her knife, knowing that if she missed, she would be dead.

Finally, Sesshomaru's leg snapped up, catching Mitsuhime off guard. Her knife was dislodged from her hand, digging itself into his ceiling. Mitsuhime bent down, pulling two from her boots. _How many does she have? _He asked himself desperately as one sailed past his face, cutting off some hair.

He watched as she moved fluidly, her actions not jerky or hesitant. She knew what she was doing. The girl before him had so soundlessly transformed into a trained killer. _One of Naraku's assassins, maybe? I do not recognize this one._

He used his speed to his advantage, moving faster than her eyes could catch. He darted behind his couch, watching as she stood in the middle of the room, spinning around, trying to seek him out.

"Come out," she hissed, so unlike the girl Sesshomaru had known and grown to adore. "Pay for your people's transgressions." Sesshomaru was stumped. What had his people done to her?

"You will pay," she spat. "You will die by my hand." And with that, she slid over to the couch, throwing her knife right at him.

Sesshomaru ducked, throwing himself over the couch, landing gracefully on the other side. A ka-thunk was heard and her second knife was lodged in his wall.

She copied his movements without trouble, showing that she was a true hunter, a human possessing more grace than one would think possible. Before he knew it, she was attacking him again, he only barely missing getting hit.

He knocked her feet out from under her in one smooth move, but she rolled, getting up quickly. She did not stay down for long. She, by far, was one opponent Sesshomaru actual couldn't disable quickly. He didn't even know if he would be able to kill her.

She charged at him suddenly, knife at the ready. He dodges the knife, which was now buried deeply into the post of his bed. She tugged at it, and when it would not give, she whipped around, ready to come at him with only her hand.

She punched and kicked with expertise, blows landing occasionally. Sesshomaru did not play offensive, only blocking her hits. She was ready to kill him, but he was not ready to kill her.

She sent a spinning kick at him, Sesshomaru ducking as her leg sailed over his head. With his yokai speed, when she was turned around, he grabbed her suddenly, picking her off the ground and restraining her arms to her body.

She kicked wildly, trying to wriggle out of his tight grasp. "Let me go!" she commanded.

"No," Sesshomaru grunted as she kicked him in the leg. "Not until you answer my questions. Why do you want me dead?"

"Because you killed my people!"

"Who?" Sesshomaru urged.

"The Demon Slayers!" Sesshomaru was stunned. She had survived the attack? She had presumed that he had done it as well?

"I did not kill the demon slayers!" Sesshomaru assured, hoping she would calm down. She did not, only kicking more wildly.

"No, but one of your people did!"

"Look," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "I can help you find them; I can help you locate the killer. Besides, what is satisfying about killing a man for revenge while the real murdered walks free? I can help you."

Mitsuhime stopped moving, hanging limp in his arms. He loosened his grasp and she slipped out, rolling across the floor, and then spinning around, crouched in a slayer pose.

"How?" she asked suspiciously.

"You say it is one of my own. My people would not dare lie to me."

Mitsuhime gave him a look over. "How can I trust you?"

"A yokai oath."

"A what?" Mitsuhime asked, backing up slightly.

"A promise that the people cannot break." Sesshomaru stuck out his hand, Mitsuhime begrudgingly taking it.

"I will assist you in your search and I will not harm your being."

"And I, in return, will not attempt to harm you. Unless, of course, I deem it necessary."

Sesshomaru frowned at her part of the deal, but consented. A soft tug was felt and they let go. Mitsuhime went around the room recollecting her throwing knives.

"How do you know one of my people did it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Mitsuhime tossed something at him and Sesshomaru caught it with ease. In his hand was a small piece of cloth, stained with blood, and unmistakably decorated with the Inu no Taisho coat of arms. Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose. "It was someone of higher standing."

Mitsuhime nodded. "I found it in my village, in the very center of all the chaos."

Sesshomaru looked over at her, but she didn't meet his gaze. She had come all this way to infiltrate his palace in an attempt to kill him. She was almost successful.

"Return to your quarters. Speak of this to no one. Tomorrow we will begin the search."

Without bowing, Mitsuhime swept out of the room, not once looking back. Sesshomaru looked back down at the cloth. The only thing that bothered him was that she had stayed so long for only one task. _Why did she stay?_

**End of Chapter 18**

A/N: It seems Mitsuhime has finally made some progress. Question is: how is it all going to go down? We'll found out soon enough, seeing as my story is nearing its end!

**Xaurorsagoddessx**: I am very happy to hear that you like my story and thank you very much! I spent a lot of time writing this whole thing, so I'm happy that you have enjoyed it! : )

**Sangoscourage**: Haha, I like to think of them as friends who are very happy for Mitsuhime! Heaven knows they couldn't help but get involved, huh?


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Gathered up in a room, seated around a large table, were the most trusted people under Sesshomaru's command. Miroku sat uneasily beside Inuyasha, Sango holding his hand under the table.

Kagome sat on the other side beside Kikyo, looking at Inuyasha for explanation. He, of course, despite being the brother of Sesshomaru, had no idea.

Sesshomaru walked into the room, immediately getting attention. Ayame, rather uninvited, sat separately from the group.

"Sesshomaru-sama! What did you do to Mitsuhime?" Ayame barked.

Kagome looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Mitsuhime was requested to go to Sesshomaru's room last night and then she didn't show up from duty this morning!" Ayame cried.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, now seated at the head of the table. He didn't even meet either girl's eyes. _So now that her identity is known, she thinks she can skip out on work?_

"I have called you all here to discuss a very important matter. We have been infiltrated," Sesshomaru spoke calmly. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha grunted.

"By who, Sesshomaru-sama?" Sango asked.

"Someone who wanted to kill me."

Ayame looked frantically at Sesshomaru. _It couldn't have possibly been…could it?_

The rest of the room shared uneasy glances. They all had the same feeling. "Wha-what happened exactly, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome stuttered.

"Keh, I knew there was something fishy about that girl! Too weird and really strong, too! Good riddance, I hope the afterlife is torture for her!"

"Who ever said I was dead, Inuyasha?" The room's occupants spun around to a door off to the side, Mitsuhime standing grandly in her slayer uniform. She walked over to Sesshomaru, standing proudly beside him.

"You are a slayer," Sango choked out.

"You're not dead!" Inuyasha cried indignantly.

Mitsuhime rolled her eyes. "Is that all you can say?"

Inuyasha was taken aback. This girl had an attitude.

"Well, this is curious. Sesshomaru-sama, could you please explain why your attempted murderer is still among the living?" Miroku asked calmly.

Sesshomaru looked at Mitsuhime. "I can explain that," Mitsuhime assured. "I came to kill Sesshomaru, to avenge my people. I come from the Slayer village east of here that was massacred. I found evidence that told me the killer originated from here, among high ranking. Obviously, tracking the very killer himself would have been too difficult, practically impossible. So instead I opted to leave a message by killing Sesshomaru. But instead, he offered to help me track down the killer."

The group digested the information they had just been given. "Wait, how did you survive the attack?" Kikyo asked.

"I was not at my village at the time of the attack." Mitsuhime swallowed back tears. "I arrived too late. By the time I returned, everyone was dead."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Here she was, with knowledge of the killer, but couldn't tell! Mitsuhime was her friend and she seemed to be distressed by the killing, but had no way to help. Besides, what would become of Koga once they found out it was him?

"There are more survivors, then?" Miroku spoke, his voice remaining neutral. The entire situation just seemed suspicious.

"No, I am the only one," Mitsuhime replied.

"Why were you the only one not in the village? Don't Taijiya only leave to slay? And usually they are done in groups, aren't they?"

Mitsuhime looked helplessly at Miroku, who sat in his chair, leaning forward, awaiting her answer. She didn't want to reveal this much! No, she couldn't!

Sesshomaru looked over at her again. "Yes, Mitsuhime, explain. Why were you out alone?"

Mitsuhime looked up, seeing her friends, or what used to be her friends, wanting an answer. Mitsuhime sighed, giving up. _Secrets are too heavy to bear. It is time I stop trying to carry their tiresome burden. _"Because I was the only one that could do the job."

"Why?" Miroku asked, his voice rising. "Why were you the only one?"

"It was a demon in mating lust. For any human that would be immediate death," Mitsuhime explained, already quite aware they had partial knowledge of the whole ordeal.

"Yes," Kagome spoke up. "A yokai during mating searches for a female to sedate him. Any human trying to intervene would be killed instantly. But that doesn't explain why they sent you, alone nonetheless!"

"One does not need to be full demon to be fit for the task," Mitsuhime started. "I am not human like you."

Sango looked bewildered and Ayame sputtered incoherently where she stood. "Well, not fully human," Mitsuhime explained. "I am part demon."

"You are not a hanyo!" Inuyasha shouted.

Mitsuhime snorted. "Being a half-demon does not mean having animalistic characteristics or looks. It just means one of your parents was a demon."

Sesshomaru was floored. Her being a hanyo had not even crossed his mind. "What part yokai are you?"

"My father was a moriyokai. Moriyokai are well known for looking human, just with strange eyes and being slightly taller. I can feel nature, if that makes any sense. I can hear it as if it has a voice."

"So you could feel me coming," Sesshomaru mumbled dryly.

Mitsuhime looked at him. "I am sorry," She apologized. "For my mission, it would have been fatal if I had spent too much time around you." Yet again Mitsuhime left Sesshomaru confused. What did she mean by that?

"Ah, so as a hanyo, with your yokai blood, you could get to the lusting yokai without dying. He would have let you near," Miroku clarified. Mitsuhime nodded. "It was most unpleasant, but I killed him, so I guess it was fair."

Sesshomaru felt his anger flare at her mentioning it being "unpleasant." What did _that_ mean?

"So now you have gathered us here to see if we know anything?" Kikyo asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "One of my subjects has directly violated the truce and they will pay severely for that. If any of you have knowledge of who the killer is, please come forward." The room remained silent, everyone looking around.

"We will do our best to assist in the cause," Sango declared, a few nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Kagome let out a tortured moan. The eyes of the room shot in her direction.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked softly.

Kagome whined. "Kami, this is a mess!"

"Please clarify what you mean," Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome shifted. "I know who did it!" she blurted before clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Who?" Mitsuhime asked, ready to find and murder them.

"I can't say!" Kagome confessed, feeling guilty.

Mitsuhime slumped over the table, pounding a fist on it. "And why is that?"

"I gave them a yokai oath," she admitted quietly. The whole room gave a collective groan.

"So close," Ayame murmured.

"I am so sorry, Mitsuhime! I gave the oath before they told me what they did! I wish I could take it back!" Kagome apologized.

Mitsuhime shook her head. "I understand, Kagome. It is just most unfortunate."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "If anyone comes to find any information, I request that they come and tell me immediately."

"And me," Mitsuhime added, giving Sesshomaru a pointed look. This was her job, after all.

They all nodded, though Inuyasha looked like he wanted to do otherwise. At the dismissal, Kikyo stood up, quickly leaving. She would find Koga now, and she would get answers.

**End of Chapter 19**

**A/N: **I would like to apologize for the late update. I have been busy finishing another story and starting up another that I almost forgot that I needed to update. My bad. But I feel accomplished now, knowing that I have completed a total of three stories, including this one. Major awesome feeling it is.

**Lady Wednesday**: Cross your fingers and hope, okay? Because I am not saying anything! : )


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Kagome slowly walked over to Mitsuhime, feeling guilty. She watched as Ayame gave her sympathy.

"I am sorry for what has happened to you," Ayame sympathized. "I hope whoever did it gets what they so rightly deserve."

"I am sorry for lying, to all of you," Mitsuhime apologized. "I didn't realize how attached I could become to a group of people." Mitsuhime ducked her head. "I have never had friends before," she finished quietly.

Kagome walked over, patting her on the shoulder. "Well, we are still your friends and it will remain that way." Kagome hugged her. "I only wish I could tell you who it was."

Mitsuhime looked up at her, giving her best at a smile. "Do not dwell on the past. Besides, I was trained to hunt. I would be too easy if I didn't have to seek the demon out."

Kagome smiled back at her, happy that she was forgiven. "I wish I could help, but my yokai oath forbids me from uttering a word. I do wish you good luck in your search, though." And with that, Kagome walked out of the room with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha began his grumbling to Kagome when he knew he was out of earshot of his older brother.

"Do you think she can be trusted?" Inuyasha growled. "She did try to kill Sesshomaru, who only wanted to find the demon that had done it in the first place."

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. "Imagine if your whole world came crashing down around you and you knew that someone had done it on purpose. Wouldn't you be a little quick to attempt to end the pain?"

Inuyasha only grumbled some more, not really having an answer. Kagome now knew that she would have to stay away from Koga, or else she would end up blurting out that someone here was looking for him. She only hoped Koga wouldn't be too badly punished.

_Oh Kami, what am I to do?_

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Mitsuhime walked out the door and was caught by Sango.

"May I talk to you?" Sango asked quietly. Mitsuhime nodded.

"I don't really know what to say, I guess," Sango said as the two walked down the hallway. "It is just nice to know that I was not alone forced to see the massacre. I realize it must have been much worse for you though, considering it was your village."

Mitsuhime shrugged. "It was a shock, I must admit. I couldn't help but fell like some of them had it coming."

Sango gave a small chuckle. "Tell me, something then. I am curious," Sango started. "I know for a fact that Taijiya hate any type of demon and humans that associate with them. I can guess that you were treated harshly by the villagers. Why do you want to avenge a group of people who shunned you based on your blood?"

Mitsuhime stared at her. Truthfully, she hadn't given it much thought. She had come up with the whole revenge idea after-Mitsuhime swallowed heavily.

"I have to admit I have not given that much thought, actually, as to why I came. I came to the decision not when I realized what had befallen to my village, but when I saw my little cousin dead. She was the only one in the entire village who loved me, despite who I was."

Sango looked at her. "Who was your cousin?"

Mitsuhime gave a sad smile. "I think you have seen her. I heard that she gave you nightmares. The little girl."

Sango gasped. "The little girl, the one in front of the house, with her chest all…?"

Mitsuhime nodded, to choked up to speak. Sango was beyond words at well, hugging Mitsuhime tightly. Sango could only imagine how that had made Mitsuhime feel. She could feel Mitsuhime's protectiveness for the girl under her words. Sango knew she would have done the same if it had been Kohaku who was so brutally killed. The girl had been so young too, probably no older than Rin.

"Her name was Morinoko," Mitsuhime whispered.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Mitsuhime found herself back in the kitchen, pretending to work. She may have lost her cover, but for the purposes of finding the killer, she would have to resume old tasks. It wasn't much of a pain really. She enjoyed working in the kitchen.

As soon as she had walked in with Ayame, Shippo had immediately latched on to her. "Where were you this morning?" he wailed.

Mitsuhime chuckled. "I had an important engagement. I am back, though."

Shippo finally let go of her, but was still unsatisfied with her answer. "Why am I always the one outside of the loop?" Shippo scampered off and Ayame and her exchanged smiles.

It felt good now, to be her. She didn't have to hide as much. Ayame knew what she was and was fine with it. It was strange, really, being accepted as a half demon. A new experience, truly.

The day past quickly and she would always check in to see if they had any leads. From Sango to Sesshomaru himself, they all shook their heads. But progress would be made; Mitsuhime would make sure of it.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

The sun set below the horizon and Sesshomaru was once again in his office, Miroku with him.

"What exactly proved that the killer was from here?" Miroku asked.

"A small piece of cloth she showed me. It was decorated with my coat of arms. I do not have the scrap with me, for I returned it to Mitsuhime."

Miroku nodded. "I believe you, but what fails to match up is why she did it. The Taijiya weren't well-known for liking anyone who associated with yokai, much less someone who had yokai blood. Why would she want to avenge people who shunned her?"

Sesshomaru contemplated his words. "That is what is curious. I myself have wondered the same. Something, or someone, must have caused her to do it. I hardly doubt it was for her allegiance to the village."

Miroku paced back and forth in front of him. "Have you asked her?"

"I almost did, but she spoke of the event briefly with Sango and she seemed overwhelmed emotionally by that. I dare not ask. Instead, I will wait until she tells me herself, without force."

Miroku turned around, staring at Sesshomaru. "She only came here to exact her revenge, what will happen if she chooses to leave once it is done?"

"She does not have a home to return to," Sesshomaru argued, not wanting to admit he hadn't thought of that.

"A Taijiya in less prejudice villages would be deemed useful. She would be welcomed like a hero. Finding another place to live would be no challenge for her." Miroku sighed. "You need to give her reason to stay. I know you have one too."

Miroku walked out of the room, and Sesshomaru blinked. It was true, he did in fact. It was the whole reason the world had suddenly flipped on him only days ago. But it was also the reason he was more doubtful. Sesshomaru had always been so sure of his choices, but now he wasn't. Mitsuhime had changed drastically. She was a bit colder, somewhat more calculating. She wasn't the same girl Sesshomaru had fallen for. She was now what was to be expected of years training as a Taijiya, possessing the fluid motions and grace expected of someone like her. So, what concerned him now was if he loved this girl as well. The old Mitsuhime was more carefree, and seemed to always smile. The new Mitsuhime was burdened with pain and if she ever smiled, it was always laced with sadness.

So, he guessed, it seemed the question now was if he wanted her to stay. Did this Mitsuhime mean as much to him as the old one did? Debatably, she was the same person she had always had been; just now Sesshomaru knew more of her. So, he guessed, the real question was if he could handle someone with such a tortured past.

**End of Chapter Twenty**

**A/N: **So, there are only a few chapters left and I had been hoping I could have gotten this all out before school was back in session. Sadly, seeing at that didn't happen, updates are going to get irregular, even worse than they are now. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, with school and work, but it'll get done eventually. Maybe Sunday?

**Xauroragoddessx**: Thanks for understanding, you are awesome! You're not going to be too sad when this is done, are you?


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Koga lazily patrolled down the cavern hall, not really caring for his destination. To him, as the time went by, his chances of being caught dwindled. Koga felt lucky that Sesshomaru had no personal attachment to the Taijiya village, considering he had only been a young boy when his father had struck the agreement.

"Koga," a cold voice spoke, breaking through the silence. The torches lighting the hallway seemed to dim.

"Ah, Kikyo, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" Koga swallowed, feigning calmness.

Kikyo gave a humorless laugh. "You know why I am here, wolf. Do not play dumb with me."

Koga gave a weak chuckle. "Actually, I do not. Feel free to enlighten me, though."

Kikyo smiled a little cruelly. "You know something about the Taijiya village massacre and I have come to extract it."

Koga smirked. "I know nothing more than you, Kikyo."

Kikyo, for once in her life, gave a pleasant smile. It knocked the smirk right off of Koga's lips. Her smile was in fact, very unsettling. "Fine, you choose to remain difficult and stubborn. Do not tell me what you know, wolf."

Kikyo turned to walk off, looking over her shoulder. "And you are wrong, Koga. I do know more than you. And for that, I know you will not come out victorious." Kikyo left the caverns, leaving an empty feeling in Koga's stomach.

_ By the power of the Kamis, what did _that_ mean?_

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Sesshomaru sat on his balcony, thinking deeply. He was going to find the killer, now knowing that the beast resided under his roof. He did not think lightly of someone who believed Sesshomaru was lenient enough to ignore the very laws he promised his father to uphold. He was just going through all his servants when someone barged in.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru sighed. Of course, who else beside his brother would come barging in, uninvited?

"What?" Sesshomaru growled, annoyed.

"Miroku is in the library and he is most excited about this brilliant plan he conjured."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "The Houshi has come up with a plan? Unbelievable."

Inuyasha snorted, "I know."

Sesshomaru followed his brother out of his room and to the Library. Already gathered there were Mitsuhime and Sango along with Miroku.

"I have it, oh yes I do! The most brilliant idea ever!" Miroku shouted.

"It is most ingenious of him," Sango added.

"Shut up!" Mitsuhime hissed at Miroku. "Do you want the whole palace to hear you?"

"Speak, Houshi," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Well, I thought it up last night, after our conversation. Mitsuhime here is well trained in the art of hunting yokai, especially those who hide among humans."

"That doesn't apply to the situation," Inuyasha reminded him.

"What he means to say is that I am very good at noticing the little things," Mitsuhime clarified.

"Exactly. So, say we were to collect all the people who may possibly be the murder in one room. We explain the new information regarding the attack and Mitsuhime can look for any shifty beings. The killer probably thinks they are home free so they will be most surprised at the new knowledge."

"In other words," Sango announced excitedly. "The perfect time to catch the criminal."

Miroku looked to Sesshomaru for agreement. Sesshomaru, in turn, gave the plan a thought. "The worst the plan could do is making us have to think up another way to catch the criminal."

Miroku cheered, pulling Sango into a hug before she smacked him when his hand went too far down. Mitsuhime rolled her eyes, but tried to look professional standing beside the silly couple.

"So, when do we try it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I suggest tonight," Mitsuhime answered. "Why not? The sooner we execute the plan, the sooner they will at my mercy."

They all agreed. "After dinner tonight, we will proceed with the plan. Go and tell everyone above the common maids and footmen that there is a meeting in the grand room."

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha exited. Mitsuhime moved to leave, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. "I need to talk to you, privately," Sesshomaru said.

Mitsuhime felt like running, knowing what was coming next.

"What did you mean when you said you could not be around me, saying it would have been fatal for your duty here?"

Mitsuhime wanted to disappear. She hated the awkwardness radiating from this conversation. Kami, did she have to be honest? Of course she did, he was a dog demon and could smell her lying.

"Uh," Mitsuhime stalled, hoping someone would come through the door, releasing her.

Sesshomaru pulled Mitsuhime closer, making it a bit harder for her to ignore him. "I do not have time for your excuses. Tell me now."

Mitsuhime sighed. "Because the more I got to know you, the harder it was for me to kill you. The more I talked to you, the more I began to like you," Mitsuhime finished quietly.

"You mean to say…?" Mitsuhime looked into his eyes, cutting off his sentence. The look she gave him told him everything he needed to know.

"Mitsuhime, I nee-oh. Um, is this a bad time?" Mitsuhime and Sesshomaru jumped apart, looking up to see a blushing Ayame.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru barked.

"Well, Mitsuhime is needed in the kitchen, Sesshomaru-sama," Ayame cringed; afraid Sesshomaru would lose his temper. He didn't do it often, so when he did, it was truly a scary sight.

"I must keep up appearances," Mitsuhime sighed, exiting the library with Ayame. Truthfully, she was relieved Ayame had interrupted. Mitsuhime didn't fare well in emotional moments.

Sesshomaru stood, staring at the door where Mitsuhime had left. He had his answer now, the one he wanted that caused the metaphorical dam to break. Now all that was left to do was clear the way, making this story end the way it was supposed to. Or, at least, the way Sesshomaru wanted it to.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Kagome ducked behind another tree, again. She had to admit, Koga was a persistent fellow. He was looking for her, that much Kagome was aware of. Luckily, so much time around yokai taught her a few things. Such as that both Inu and wolf yokai depended heavily on their sense of smell. So Kagome hid upwind from him. She didn't touch anything, travelling fast so her scent wouldn't stick in the air. Thankfully it was a breezy day, sending her scent everywhere. She wondered if anyone wondered why she was hiding from Koga, or even if anyone noticed. She didn't think so, considering no one gave her any weird looks.

Koga sniffed the air again. _Dammit_, he thought angrily. _Lost it again! _He had a feeling this girl was running everywhere, even backtracking. Since when was Kagome that good at hiding? It was truly annoying, unable to find his only confidential source of information. She knew something, which would explain her lack of being in his sight.

He briefly thought of asking the mutt, but realized Inuyasha wasn't normally a fountain of useful information. That, and like the guy would actually tell him where Kagome was. Inuyasha would more likely swing his sword around like a crazed man. Koga was better off just looking for her himself.

Kikyo had stopped trying to approach him though. And after his little chat with her in the caverns she hated, he was afraid no place was safe from her critical gaze. But, now every time he saw her, she feigned an innocent smile, which left Koga with a sick feeling. Her smile was downright sinister.

Kikyo watched happily as Koga seemed to be searching for something. The true killer, perhaps, she decided, to tell him that they were onto his tail. Koga sniffed the air again, let out a frustrated groan and stalked off again to his starting point. It seems whoever he was looking for was being a tad bit shy. It made Kikyo want to laugh, which was a rare thing. Instead, she walked away from the window, happy to know that come tonight, the killer's fate would be sealed. Kikyo only hoped that it would be sealed with blood.

**End of Chapter 21**

** A/N: **Ah, I realize that last sentence was a tad bit sinister, but I like it. In fact, I like it a lot. It's all chill-inducing and whatnot.

I posted something! Now, we celebrate! School has been real tough. Gah, there was this whole mix up with my textbooks and my US history teacher was real evil. I also slipped and fell on my first day of work. I have this real nasty bruise on my knee and I keep hitting it on tables and chairs. Hurts real bad.

Anyway, enough about me! It's all about you guys, the readers (and reviewers) that matter!

**Sangoscourage: **While Kikyo didn't get her information, I (personally) think the ending is better suited. Besides, I planned out the ending waaay before I even started writing this thing. Besides, I think the mental torture she's putting Koga through is much more her style.

**AkibaraLatina: **I did try my best to stick to the characters, even though I'm not Rumiko. I am very glad that I succeeded though! : ) I haven't read anything of yours (at least, I don't think I have), but I am sure you haven't failed as much as you think you have. I'll have to find some time to read something of yours to see just how good or bad you are.

**Xauroragoddesssx: **That's how I'm going to feel when I finally read the last _Maximum Ride _novel. But you are happy that it's over, in the sense that the journey is done and you were there to experience it? Like, that weird happy-that-it's-over, but sad-that-it's-gone kinda feeling? Besides, the story never truly ends, it will always keep going.

**Tsukino Aisuru: **The fourteenth? Really? What a strange day to start school! It's a Tuesday! Wait, was Monday like a holiday? That would make much more sense. My district is nice enough to start school so we have a three day weekend right after.

This is totally random, but for those who have watched ALL Inuyasha anime with English dub, do you know who voiced Sango? I have reason to believe (Wikipedia) that the last season and two movies, at the least, she was voiced by Barbie. And that's just weird. I haven't really seen any of the episodes in English (I keep laughing when I hear them. I just can't take Naraku or Sesshomaru seriously with those voices!), so I'm not sure.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The smaller half of Sesshomaru's staff condensed in one of the larger meeting rooms, which was known for its staff meetings. Of course, all the people in the rooms were of higher standing among the staff, military officials and overseers of the land and the citizens within the kingdom walls. Most didn't even see the others on a daily basis. So, it was easy to understand why most of them looked confused as to why they were all gathered in the same room.

Mitsuhime circled around, giving tea to the staff. Most were rude and ill-mannered, barking orders at her. She almost half-wished all these people had committed heinous crimes so she could kill them. Especially the few who purposely bumped her, making her spill tea and then proceeded to yell at her. Sesshomaru sat at the front of the table, turning a blind eye. You would think that after practically telling a man your true feelings for him you would receive better treatment. Though, she did see Sango clench her fists regularly at the rude staff members, so at least someone cared. Kagome, on the other hand, looked too nervous to notice anything at all.

"You are all most likely wondering why I have gathered you all here so late at night," Sesshomaru interrupted their small chats, immediately gaining their undivided attention.

"As you know, some time ago the Taijiya village we were at a truce with was attacked, leaving no known survivors." Mitsuhime smirked slightly, ducking her head. "The event was reported by Sango and the attacker is best believed to be a yokai of vicious intent."

Koga leaned back in his seat, wondering why the topic was being brought up again. It really wasn't any of Sesshomaru's concern to begin with. So why were they talking of it again? He saw Kikyo lean forward, keeping her eyes intently upon the mass.

"Recently I became aware of an infiltrate with malicious intent as well," Sesshomaru changed the subject, catching everyone's attention. "A Taijiya, in fact, who originated from that very village."

Koga sat up straight promptly. _What?_ He thought furiously. _How is that even possible? The village was wiped out!_

"They informed me that the killer themselves originated from this very kingdom." Hushed conversations erupted in the room, the staff now concerned greatly.

Mitsuhime gazed around the room, doing her best to look no more shocked than the rest. She looked upon the faces of all those around her, catching Ayame's eyes. Ayame too had been searching through the faces. She gently shook her head, signifying that she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Mitsuhime looked up to see Kikyo, fixated on someone. Mitsuhime followed her gaze and happened upon Koga. Koga seemed a bit frazzled, keeping his head low and his eyes off of others. Mitsuhime, with her years of training from a great slayer, knew exactly what that meant.

Mitsuhime walked her way over to Koga, looking as pleasant as she could. "More tea, Koga-san?" Before the wolf could reply, the tray clattered to the floor, the teapot smashing upon impact. Mitsuhime wrapped her arm around his neck, right under his chin, causing his head to jerk up a little, pulled out a knife, and placed it at his jugular.

The room erupted in gasps, several people screamed. Few stood to stop her, but Sesshomaru held out a hand, silencing the crowd.

"What do you know, wolf?" Mitsuhime hissed.

"I know nothing," Koga squeezed out, short of breath from Mitsuhime's hold.

"Tell me now!" Mitsuhime yelled.

Koga only made wheezing sounds, refusing to reply. Mitsuhime roughly pulled him out of his chair, throwing him at the wall behind them. The chair fell to the floor with an empty clatter. Faster than the eye could catch, Mitsuhime had whipped around, standing arm's length from Koga, the tip of her knife pointed at his throat.

Yet again, several people made a motion to stop Mitsuhime, but Sesshomaru placed out a hand again, ready to see how this played out. He was more than curious to see how far Mitsuhime's anger would take her. He smirked. He hoped she was quick to end it all.

By now, the room was highly aware of who Mitsuhime was. It was obvious that the new servant was none other than the Taijiya who had informed Sesshomaru. Most knew Koga personally and couldn't fathom what he had to do with it. Koga, to them, was stern, but never one to attack without reason.

"You killed them, didn't you?" Mitsuhime growled. "You hated them all so you killed all of them! Down to the smallest infant! You did it to sate your blood lust, you monster! You killed more than the Taijiya, you killed them all! You killed the innocent!"

"No!" Koga erupted, angry now, giving up on being innocent. "They killed yokai for the sport! They all were far from innocent! They bragged! They deserved every slash I dealt them that night!"

"NO!" Mitsuhime roared. "The old man deserved it, for he bragged about his kills. Maybe even my uncle even deserved it, but not Morinoko!"

Mitsuhime by now was in tears and not a single body in the room moved or breathed. "Morinoko did nothing to you! She was a sweet little girl who would never hurt a soul! And you killed her!" Mitsuhime cried. The room was deadly silent. "You ripped out her heart," she whispered.

Ayame stood shocked. No! Koga could never do that, never! Koga could never harm an innocent soul!

Koga shifted, still up against the wall. "I regret n-" With a quick jerk of her arm, Koga's throat was slashed open, blood pouring from the wound heavily. Koga dropped to his knees, a pained look in his eyes. They flashed before they were permanently dimmed and Koga's body slumped to the floor. No one moved an inch.

Mitsuhime stood, looking down a Koga, breathing heavily. She then too fell to her knees, collapsing on the floor in tears. Her sobs echoed through the room and some even joined in on her tears. Others stood immobile, still trying to get a grasp on the situation. Mitsuhime was a Taijiya, Koga had murdered her village and now he was dead.

Sesshomaru moved first, gliding over to Mitsuhime, taking her up in his arms and leaving the room. Blood dripped from the bottom of her uniform, leaving a trail as the two left. Ayame was the second to move, walking over to Koga. She knelt by his head, her knees now soaked in his blood. "Why?" she whispered. "How could you do that Koga?"

Kikyo was stunned as well, not suspecting in the least that the wolf had the guts to murder a whole village. Though the slip up of missing one Taijiya was something she would expect from him. Kikyo walked out, heading back to the Shrine. She no longer had any concern with the killer, only praying that Mitsuhime would heal.

Miroku turned to look at Kagome. Kagome was crying into Inuyasha's shoulder. She had known all along who had done it and now she had seen him killed. "It was him, wasn't it Kagome?" Sango asked quietly, wanting to be sure. Kagome, now free of the oath, nodded. Inuyasha sighed deeply. Who knew the wolf had such a dark side?

With her friend in the hands of Inuyasha, Sango went over to Ayame, picking her up. Ayame had loved Koga deeply and no doubt this was an emotional moment for her. Sango whisked Ayame out of the room, wanting to get her away from the scene.

Miroku turned to look at the head messenger, who didn't seem alive, considering how stiff he was. "Go and fetch someone to remove the body," Miroku commanded. The messenger jerked, than nodded, more than happy to leave the grisly scene.

The scent of blood now permeated the air, filling their nostrils with every breath. Many finally regained mobility and fled from the room. Koga's body, still as it would forever remain, seemed to watch Kagome with its lifeless eyes. Kagome too left, unable to take it.

The unasked question, now forever without an answer, filled the minds of everyone who had witnessed the death. It spread through the room, its word almost tangible, a feeling that could be felt by everyone. _Why him?_

**End of Chapter 23**

**A/N: **It happened. The moment which this whole story was building up to _actually happened._ I feel accomplished! Story's not over yet, though. I still have a few loose ends to tie up! But we have reached the climax, so a round of applause for all of you who made the climb with little to no complaining!

**Tsukino Aisuru- A: **Haha, I just noticed that there is an A on the end of your penname. Has it always been there or am I just really unobservant (I wouldn't be surprised if the latter was true)?

**AkibaraLatina: **Newer than me? And don't worry; I'm not only into Inuyasha. I'm more diverse than that. : ) …And I just looked at your page. You're from Puerto Rico? That's awesome!

**Christiena: **Glad to know you think that! I gave this story a lot of thought before I even started writing it. Truthfully, I was always a little afraid it wasn't detailed enough.

**Guest: **Whoever you are (if that's even your real name! :D ), don't worry about my knee! I've lived through worse! I'm pretty accident prone, so no one believes me when I say I've never broken/sprained/fractured anything in my body to my knowledge. No one.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Sesshomaru gently set Mitsuhime on his bed, not caring if she put blood smears upon the sheets. It was, after all, only a bed. He sat next to her as she cried out the emotions that she had held so long. For weeks she had been brave, keeping a straight face, pretending that her world hadn't come crashing down around her that night.

When her tears seemed to subside, she gave a great sigh, sniffed, and turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Thank you," she whispered. Sesshomaru only nodded.

"Morinoko, who was she?" Sesshomaru kindly asked. The memory had resurfaced from so long ago. It had been her that night, the one whose strangled cry had echoed through the forest. Maybe if he had stopped, none of this would have happened. But maybe this was how it was supposed to be.

"She was my cousin, but she was like a sister to me. I was raised by my uncle, so it was fitting to consider her that. I loved her so much, I was like the mother she never had," Mitsuhime answered.

"What happened to your parents?" Sesshomaru didn't want to intrude, but he was curious.

"My mother died giving birth to me, as most human women do. My father was from the Far East. He was killed by his own when they found out he fell in love with a human." Sesshomaru frowned. Naraku was not accepting of yokai-human relations.

"My uncle was the village leader and my mother was his sister. He had loved her greatly, always protecting her. He was angry that my mother turned away from her traditions by falling in love with a demon, but he continued to watch out for her. Upon her death, he promised to care for me as he would if I was his own."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Why did you try to avenge them?"

Mitsuhime gave a sad, small smile. "You are referring to the slayer's deep hatred for all things demon. And yes, I was ostracized by practically the whole village. Even my older cousin, who I lived with couldn't stand me. I was constantly picked on, by all of them. Ridicule was something I had grown used to."

"Then why did you come here?" Sesshomaru urged.

"Because of Morinoko," Mitsuhime replied quietly. "She accepted me whole-heartedly and she never felt any prejudice for demons. And her death," Mitsuhime choked. "It was unbearable. To know that she was killed by the very beings she felt no ill-will towards, it killed me. The only person in the world who didn't want to change me was gone and there was nothing I could do to fix it."

Sesshomaru pulled her in as her tears began anew, thinking deeply. _That is where you are wrong_, he thought. _There was always more than one; you just don't seem to realize it yet._

The two continued to talk, with Mitsuhime sharing the tales of her home and Sesshomaru listening intently. It was painfully obvious she had had a hard life, continually rejected by her peers. He was able to listen as Mitsuhime grew from a defenseless young girl, unable to stand up for herself without fear of being kicked out to the dangerous woods, to a beautiful young woman who had taught the village that while she was part demon, she was also part human.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Kikyo walked down the steps from the shrine. A tiny splash of water hit her nose and she looked up. The clouds were grey overhead and Kikyo couldn't help but feel like the Kamis were crying right along with them.

"Kikyo-san," Miroku greeted at the end of the stairs.

"Miroku-san, where is Sango?" Kikyo asked.

"She had returned to her room with Kirara and Kagome," Miroku smiled. "They need each other's company."

Kikyo nodded in understanding. "I was thinking about something, monk," she began.

"If I may say so, I believe I already know what you are thinking of." Miroku looked up as a sprinkle set in. "I have thought the same, actually. I only worry about the state of the bodies. It has been weeks."

Kikyo gave a sigh. "It will not be pleasant, but I wish for their souls to rest in peace. I also wish for Mitsuhime to put the past to rest."

Miroku looked pained. "I do not know if we will find help."

Kikyo smiled slightly at his expression. "We live among yokai who do not fear in lending a hand. Besides, I am sure if Sesshomaru agrees with us, no one will dare go against him."

Miroku chuckled. "Always using force to get what you want, aren't you, Kikyo-san?"

Kikyo smiled ruefully. "It is more than what I want. It is what everyone wants."

And with that, the two parted ways; Kikyo for the palace and Miroku for the woods.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Koga's burial was a quiet one, hushed by the palace. Only a few had shown up to the burial, actually. Ayame stood there, with Shippo as a supportive friend. She came to finally put to rest her feelings for Koga which had fought desperately with her urge to be disgusted with him. Koga had done an unspeakable act, but she didn't want to remember him that way. Koga was a gentle man who had made the wrong mistake.

Ginta and Hakkaku were also there, mourning the death of their captain. He had been a great friend and a great leader. It was depressing to know that one of the greatest military leaders was gone. Ginta and Hakkaku would miss him greatly.

The group was finished off with a few foot soldier who had respected the wolf and Miroku, who gave the parting words for his spirit. It wasn't much of a group, but it was as many as was expected after the rest of the palace caught wind of his actions. Miroku only hoped that people would refrain from vandalizing the grave. It wasn't a promise, sadly.

The ceremony parted and the few people dispersed, save Ayame. She gently told Shippo that she would be fine and that she would see him later in the kitchen. Miroku laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, expressing his condolences with is eyes.

When it was clear, Ayame knelt down, running a hand over the crude marker. It was all they could do at the moment, though she knew no one was in any great hurry to make a better one.

"Oh, Koga how could you?" Ayame sighed, feeling her throat constrict. "Why did you have to do that?"

Her questions were only met with the still silence of the forest. "Was it worth it, in the end? When you knew that your life was over, did you truly not regret you actions?"

Ayame bowed her head, feeling so much older and so tired. The recent events had truly sapped her of any energy she had possessed from what seemed like ages ago.

The wind gently flowed through the trees, making the leaves give a faint _shush_. She remembered how Mitsuhime said she could hear the woods and she briefly wondered what it was saying now. She only hoped they didn't consider her a fool, a fool in love with a murderer. Ayame stood up, giving her good-bye to Koga.

Maybe she was a fool, for still loving him. But she couldn't change that. Instead, she would remember Koga as he truly was, not as something that had manifested him during the last stretch of his life. Like Mitsuhime, she would hold her head high and find a way to make it through. As a parting, she puller the iris out of her hair, placing it on his grave. He had given it to her years ago and from that day she had sworn to the Kamis that she would marry him.

Ayame stood up; feeling like it was time to let the past fall behind her. Walking out if the woods, she realized that nothing for her would be as it once had been. And she was okay with that.

**End of Chapter 23**

**A/N: **I am starting to wrap things up, but I'm not quite done yet. So, just hold on for a little bit longer so I can tie up some loose ends. : )

**Tsukino Aisuru – A:** Ah, but now I feel all bad and stuff. Geez, I just can't read can I? /: I really am unobservant.

**AkibaraLatina: **Sexiest animated wolfman alive? Is there a medal for that? : ) It's quite a title. And I hope this kind of makes up for it; I'm not trying to pose him as some despicable, heartless villain. I also haven't seen the entire Inuyasha series, seeing as I watched it on Netflix and those jerks had every season but the last. I'll just have to wait, I guess.

**Guest: **That it did and now it is almost over. I was really excited to get to the end, but now I'm all sad. It's going to be over real soon. : (


	25. epilogue

**Epilogue**

Caring for the bodies had been a careful task, seeing as they had been subjected to both time and nature. The soldiers had done most of the work, being no stranger to death and decay. The bodies were wrapped up tightly and buried in columns by the stream. Even with all the bodies underground, the smell of death still hung tightly to the air. Mitsuhime had a ridiculous idea that the smell would always remain, though she knew well that the air would carry the scent far away.

She didn't know how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru withstood it. Miroku and Sango, she could see, held clothes over their noses to dilute the smell. And yet, there stood Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, receiving the full blast of the stench with their highly sensitive inuyokai noses. Even Mitsuhime, who had the scent of an average human, could only stand the smell do to the rotting corpses of yokai, which she had been around several times. They, unfortunately, had a tendency to smell quite putrid.

Kagome and Kikyo wandered around the graves, murmuring prayers to all the people. Kagome could almost feel as the souls found their peace, thanking her. She may hang out around yokai, but she was still a miko. She looked over at Kikyo who possessed a neutral expression, though she knew well enough to know when her sister was depressed. Seeing all the covered bodies disappear, swallowed up by dirt had been emotional.

Miroku leaned on his staff, standing next to Sango, thankfully keeping his hands to himself. "I did not realize how bad it had been," Miroku finally spoke.

Sango sighed heavily. "It almost seems as if the deaths has gotten worse. Though, considering they are now rotting corpses, it might be true."

"Yes, that would make sense," Miroku agreed. "I wonder how Mitsuhime is holding up."

Sango glanced over at Mitsuhime standing next to Sesshomaru, as stoically as him. "I think she had closure now. Being able to physically put their bodies to rest can allow her to do so mentally. At least, that is what I suspect."

Miroku glanced over at the two as well. "I think Sesshomaru can help her with that." Sango turned back to him, smiling. "I think so too."

Mitsuhime didn't move or make a sound. She stood by the tall wall of the village gate, watching as the village graveyard grew in size. It seemed almost like a dream, like she would wake up any second and everyone would be alive. But she knew it wasn't true. Mitsuhime's life had experienced a drastic change and there was no going back.

She looked down at the dirt, studying a small patch of flowers growing. Beach Morning Glories, she thought. It almost made her feel okay with everything. Almost.

Sesshomaru made a sound that sounded strangely like a grunt and she looked up. She saw Kikyo walking towards her. "Up on the hill by the stream," Kikyo said vaguely. "Under the tree." Mitsuhime nodded mutely, heading directly for the location.

Up on the hill was quite, the wind blowing lazily through the branches. By the trunk was a small mound of dirt, signifying a new burial. On top was a rounded rock with the word _Morinoko _carved crudely in. She smiled, realizing it had to be the work of Inuyasha. So maybe he did care, even if it was just a little bit.

She knelt down by the grave, letting herself impact the earth rather hard. It was the same place where Morinoko, so tiny, had come to show Mitsuhime that no one was truly unloved, not even her.

Sesshomaru watched from a distance as Mitsuhime knelt down next to the grave. "You could always sneak closer to hear what she is saying," Inuyasha burst in.

Kikyo gave him a harsh look. "Let her grieve for her cousin in peace, Inuyasha. There will be no eavesdropping."

Sesshomaru gave him an equally harsh look. "While you may be content with such a refusal to abide to simple privacy rules, I refuse to sink to your level." He was in fact curious of Mitsuhime's parting words, but he only wanted to know them if she was willing to tell him.

Inuyasha's ear fell flat to his head, and he sulked off to find Kagome. At least _she_ loved him.

"I am so sorry, Morinoko," Mitsuhime started. "I always promised that I would be there for you when you needed me. And when you needed me the most, I was gone. If I had been more careful and less careless, you would still be alive." Mitsuhime sighed, trying to hold back tears.

"I wasn't there to save you and now you'll never grow up, like I always wanted to see you do. I wanted to see you become a young woman and to find happiness with another. But you can't do that now." A small tear left her eye, travelling down her face. It fell to the dirt below, vanishing into the earth.

"I was told by someone that people here have a duty they must fulfill. And when they are done, they die. You always wanted me to be happy, didn't you Morinoko? That's why you were always there for me. It was you that brought me to Sesshomaru. I feel guilty knowing that your death is what made me find the happiness I always needed. I always needed to be loved, you knew that. That is why you loved me, even if you were raised not to. But you weren't the love I truly needed, were you?

"I wish you could meet Sesshomaru, Mori-chan. You would like him, I know you would. He even has a small girl named Rin, who is so much like you. You two would have been friends, I just know it." Morinoko was sobbing now and she couldn't get her emotions in check. So she decided to stop trying and just let the tears flow. "I-I wish you were here, Morinoko. I wish you weren't dead. It isn't fair! You were pure and kind and you didn't deserve this fate! You were meant to live and to share your acceptance with the world, Mori! It just isn't fair!" Mitsuhime pounded on the dirt, taking out her frustration on the earth.

Suddenly, Mitsuhime felt a rush through her system and she heard a small giggle. She looked up, but she didn't see anything. Without words, she could feel someone telling her something.

_Be happy, Mitsuhime. You deserve it. My job was to bring you the care you needed and I did that. Now go, grieve over me no longer. I brought you Sesshomaru, I died for that. Do not allow my death to be in vain._

Mitsuhime smiled sadly, placing her hand a few inched above the dirt in front of Morinoko's grave marker. Once again reconnecting herself, she willed the earth to heed her command. As if by magic, a small bloom rose out of the spot, thriving at an impossible rate. The flower bloomed prettily, a bold contrast against the gray stone. A Beach Morning Glory. It seemed fitting to Mitsuhime that seeing as it had begun with this flower, it would end with this flower.

She stood up, for once in a long time feeling full; having reconnected with the very nature she was meant to be with. She closed her eyed, feeling the voice of the forest fill her ears. She gave a smile, feeling the spirit of Morinoko wash over her.

_You always were a child of the forest, weren't you?_

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Sesshomaru looked over at Mitsuhime who walked towards him. For once, she seemed at peace with herself.

"You are okay now?" He asked quietly, watching her. She smiled up at him, taking his hand. "Yes, actually. I feel quite fine."

Sesshomaru was happy to hear that, taking her up in his arms. He bent down slightly, looking her in the eyes. Seeing her acceptance, he gently took her lips with his own.

Mitsuhime realized that the life she had lived was over now, allowing a new one to begin. And she was okay with that.

**The End**

**A/N: **Oh. It's over. I have no purpose now. Dang it. I hope you enjoyed my story and that it made you smile at least once. As a writer, that's kind of my job. : )

And in case you are wondering, Morinoko means Forest Child (or, at least, that's what Google translate told me).

Now, for anyone who really liked my type of writing or story-telling, I'll tell you this: I won't be putting up anything for a while, BUT I do have a story in the making. It's in that whole post-production state and I need to heavily edit it before I do anything else with it. Sadly, it doesn't have a name (the unofficial title right now is _Monster Inside Me). _It is a SesshomaruXKagome AU story, so if you're okay with that, feel free to read it later. It'll probably go up during Thanksgiving Break (11/17-11/25). If you care and want more information, I'll answer any questions.

**AkibaraLatina: **It's a website, right? If so, sadly I have a limited data download and catching up on a whole season is out of the question. I was able to get my little sister into the series, so she is slowly buying the anime. I'll see it eventually. : ) And I didn't really mind Ayame, though she was never my favorite character.

**Sangoscourage: **Thank you; you've been an excellent reader! And I am Happy that you all liked my story so much. You guys have all been awesome!

**Pandababii: **Really? The first? That makes me feel all great and stuff! (/^.^)/

**Tsukino Aisuru - A:** I can only imagine how much you would love a sequel (your puppy-dog eyes gave me a hint), but as of now, I didn't plan on having one. Truthfully, the story always kind of ended here. BUT, if I ever get an idea, I'll make one. Just because you asked. I am a sucker for puppy-dog eyes.


	26. Sequel :D (teaser)

**A/N: **You guys did it, I don't know how, but you did it. Okay, I never really ever actually planned to have a sequel. Every time I thought about the idea, my mind was blank. To me, it seemed like nothing more than wishful thinking. But then I read someone's review, saying that it would be so cool if I made a sequel and I could name their kid "Morinoko." And then bam, it hit me. I knew exactly what was going to happen and how it was going to happen. It was painful and hard, but I'm getting through it. So, for your sake, here I have a little excerpt from my writings of the sequel. It's a rough draft and I have not even finished writing it. I have maybe written half. Maybe.

**1234567890987654321234567890 **

Morinoko sat in the library, reading a book. Rather boredly, she flipped it upside down, trying to see if she could read it. She jumped when the door to the library opened loudly, Miroku coming in hurriedly.

"Miroku," Morinoko greeted. "You seem excited."

Miroku shook his head. "Excited I feel not, but something inside me has gone on frenzy." Miroku tore through the shelves, looking for something.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" Morinoko asked, standing up to stand beside Miroku.

Miroku nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, something I desperately need. You see, Inuyasha has returned with the wildest of stories!"

"And why may it be classified as wild?" Morinoko asked, interested.

"Roots sprang forth from the ground and attacked Inuyasha's patrol group!"

Morinoko froze, hearing the spirit's warning whispering in her head. _"Soon, it will rise up under their voice's command and attack."_

"That-that is impossible!" Morinoko stammered, worried.

Miroku shook his head. "It seems that it is not. Moriyokai possess many skills, such as healing powers and actual communication with nature. Now, it seems they may also be able to control the forest to act upon their whim."

"Tamon made trees attack Inuyasha?" Morinoko whispered.

"I know it seems like something made-up, but I tell the truth. Come, I have found the book. You must hear the story from Inuyasha."

Morinoko followed Miroku as he hurried back to Sesshomaru's study. For an old man, he sure was able to move quickly.

Back in Sesshomaru's study, Inuyasha sat covered in dirt and looking worn out. Morinoko gasped. His clothes were ripped and Morinoko could see a bruise that wrapped around his leg.

"Impossible!" she breathed. "How could a tree do that?"

Inuyasha looked down at his leg and shrugged. "I dunno, really. It started with a loud boom and a creak ad then roots shot out of the soil, attacking us."

"Miroku, you have brought what I asked for?" Sesshomaru asked. Miroku nodded, bringing the book over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took the worn book, leafing through the pages, his eyes darting over the text.

Morinoko moved to sit beside Inuyasha. "What happened?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I am not quite sure. We were patrolling the forest when roots just came out from the ground, wrapping around us and sailing through the air over us. I have never seen anything like that. Sesshomaru, have you ever heard of something like that?"

Sesshomaru, still looking at the book, shook his head. "I have seen something similar, but not to the extent you speak of."

"What did you see?" Morinoko asked pleasantly.

"I saw a flower grow."

"Oh," Morinoko responded.

Miroku chuckled. "He means he saw one grow at a very fast pace. Moriyokai are known for their manipulation of plants, but not to the extent Inuyasha speaks of. Tamon must be more powerful than we could have ever imagined."

"Maybe Naraku has more than one?" Inuyasha supplied.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Tamon is the last known moriyokai," he snapped.

"It was just a suggestion," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Look!" Miroku said, pointing at something in the book. "Right here is says that few Moriyokai possess the ability to manipulate nature, even fewer possess the ability to control it to a powerful extent. It seems Naraku got lucky. Tamon must be very strong and in tune with nature. He is able to control the forest."

"Well, how are we supposed to fight Naraku when Tamon can sense where we are and now attack us without the use of any army?"

"We go on offense," Sesshomaru responded. "It is time we go straight to Naraku and attack."

"If we even get that far into his land," Inuyasha muttered and Sesshomaru glared at him.

Sesshomaru turned to face Morinoko. "And you are not to do anything," he commanded and Morinoko opened her mouth to respond, but shut it when Sesshomaru gave her a look.

She leaned back against her seat, grumbling quietly to herself.

"I do not mean to sound rude, Sesshomaru-sama, but are you sure this is the best idea? Offense?" Miroku hedged. "Naraku seems to have us beat at every turn. Inuyasha could have been killed. In fact, I am surprised Naraku did not order Tamon to do so."

"Eh, Naraku's just showing off!" Inuyasha defended. "I am sure it was only a onetime thing. I mean, it has to take an immense amount of power to do what Tamon did. I cannot be possible to do it often."

Miroku thought for a moment. "Maybe, but are we willing to take a chance on only an assumption? We assume Tamon cannot, but what if he can? Your army will be eliminated immediately."

"My father gave me this land to protect and I will be damned if I let Naraku win!" Sesshomaru snarled. "We will attack and we will not lose!" Sesshomaru stormed out of the room after that, to issue out the attack, Morinoko supposed.

"This is dangerous," Miroku warned, though not that anyone to whom it mattered could hear him.

Inuyasha shrugged. "We do nothing; Naraku wins. We fight and lose; Naraku wins. At least it will not look like Sesshomaru gave up."

Morinoko frowned. "And what will happen to the rest of us? I cannot go to battle, Kikyo cannot go to battle, Ayame cannot go to battle. What will become of us? What will become of Sango, Miroku-san?"

"I do not know," Miroku admitted. "I suppose I should draw up a plan of evacuation to the mainland."

Inuyasha snorted. "Just do not tell Sesshomaru. He will probably see you as a traitor and you are too old to go to jail."

Miroku chuckled. "Sesshomaru-sama will be none the wiser." Miroku sobered up, feeling fear creep up on him. "He will probably not live to see the plan put to action."

Morinoko looked out the window, feeling panicked. Her father could die? She would be alone, in the mainland? Morinoko did not know what to do, so she quickly excused herself, running off to find the only being on this world that could assist her.

**123456789098765432123456789**

**A/N: **This was actually one whole chapter that I wrote. I hope it makes you excited or something along the lines of "happy" because I'm doing this for you guys, darn it! I don't know when it'll be finished, that's all kind of up in the air right now, so don't bother asking. Just definitely not any time real soon.


End file.
